Drama High
by LittleMissFirecracker
Summary: Kairi has a crush on the Sora who is the most popular guy at school. They end up being partners for a class project, will Sora end up having the same feelings as Kairi. couples SxK, NxR, and more on hiatus for now
1. First Day of School

**A/N – **hey people, this is my new story and I hope you like it! Review and tell me what you think of it. If you have any great ideas, tell me and I might consider using them.

Disclaimer – I don't own the kingdom hearts but I do own Rae and any other characters I make up.

Before the story starts, I want to introduce the characters of Drama High!

Kairi Chidori (Kai) – Kairi is 15 years old. Her best friends are Namine and Selphie. She lives with her mother and father. She has a younger brother named Kris. She likes Sora.

Sora Starz – Sora is 16 years old. His best friend is Riku and Roxas is his twin brother. His cousin is Rae and she lives with him, Roxas, and his mother. He is dating Jessica right now.

Namine Twilight (Nam) – Namine is 15 years old. Her best friends are Kairi and Selphie. She lives with her mother and is the only child. She likes Sora's twin brother Roxas.

Selphie Hikaru (Selph) – Selphie is 15 years old. Her best friends are Namine and Kairi. She lives with her mother. She claims to like no one.

Wakka Chang - Wakka is 16 years old and his best friends are Tidus and Rae. She lives with his father and mother and his older brother Chappu. He has a crush on Lulu Kazama.

Tidus Sagara - Tidus is 15 years old. His best friend is Wakka. He lives with his father and his older brother Shuyin.

Riku Williams - Riku is 16 years old and is best friends with Sora, Roxas, and Rae. He lives with his mother. No one knows who Riku likes at school.

Rachael Starz (Rae) – Rae is 15 years old. Her best friends are Wakka and Riku. She lives with her aunt and cousins Roxas and Sora. She still likes the boy that she knew from Twilight Town.

Roxas Starz – Roxas is 16 years old. His best friend is Riku. He lives with his mother and twin brother Sora, and his cousin Rae. He says he doesn't like anyone but is that true?

Lulu Kazama – Lulu is 15 years old. No one knows much about her yet. Only that Wakka likes her. She wears gothic clothing and dark makeup.

This Story is based on Kairi's POV.

Drama High

Chapter 1 – First Day of School

"Kairi, wake up, its time for school" yell my mom from downstairs.

I got out of bed and grab a pair of jeans and a blue tee-shirt from my closet, I brushed my hair and put it into a ponytail, and I then grabbed my shoes and my bag and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad" I said as she gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart, are you ready for your first day of school?" ask her father as he read the newspaper.

"No, not really" I reply

I ate my breakfast and leave my house and went next door to Namine's house. Namine and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Namine was wearing a white skirt and a cherry red top with a pair of cherry red flip-flops. After Namine said good bye to her mother, me and her went across the street to Selphie's house who was our other best friend. Namine and I met Selphie in Elementary School. Selphie was wearing a yellow dress with black flip-flops.

Namine and I were listening to Selphie as she talked about her summer as walk down the street until Selphie change the subject.

"So, Kairi do you still have that crush you had since 7th grade" asked Selphie

"What you mean Sora?" I reply

"Yea, do you still like him" asked Selphie.

"Yea, I guess so but I haven't seen him since last year." I said thinking of how he might look this year.

"How about you Nam, do you still like Roxas?" said Selphie as she turn her head to face Namine.

"Yea, I do actually" Reply Namine

"Well, do you like anyone Selph?" I said

"No, I don't, oh like it's the school" she said as she pointed towards the school.

Namine and me look ahead to see North Destiny Islands High School. It looked the same as last year. Selphie walk ahead of us, I could tell she was excited for the new school year. Namine and me look at each other and smiled. This year was going to be full of drama; I just knew it would be. We checked our schedules and then headed for our lockers to get our books. First period I had Social Studies with Namine which was so boring. Then I had computers with Selphie which was also boring. It was finally third period which was cooking.

I enter the class and sat down at one of the tables, soon Namine and Selphie showed up and sat with me. We were talking until a girl walk up to where we were sitting. She had very long brown hair which went down to her butt, with golden brown highlights, she was wearing a cherry red tank top and a pair of light blue jeans, and she had on black sneakers. Her nails were done and were pink, and she had on light pink eye shadow. She sat down in front of us.

"Hey, my name is Rachael Starz but call me Rae" she said as she turn around to face us. **(A/N: omg it's me lol and Starz isn't my real last name)**

"Hi, my name is Kairi, and this is my best friends Namine and Selphie.' I said as I pointed out Namine and Selphie.

"Hi nice to meet cha, so how has your day been going so far?" Rae asked

"It's going fine I guess so are you new to Destiny Islands?" I said.

"Yea, I am, I used to live in Twilight Town." Rae said

"Really, I heard it was a very nice place, and it has beautiful sunsets." Namine said actually getting interested in the conversion.

"Yea, did you guys make any new friends." Ask Rae

"No, it's just Namine, Kairi and me" said Selphie.

"Well, I friends with Tidus and Wakka, over there and Riku over there" Rae said as she point over to Wakka and Tidus and then Riku. "Wakka, Tidus, and Riku are my cousins' friends"

"Oh, really so who are your cousins?" I asked Rae

Before Rae could answer my question the bell had rung and the teacher walked into the classroom. She was a tall and slender woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello everyone, my name is Mrs. Thorn **(A/N: Yea, that's a very interesting name)** and I'm your cooking teacher for this year. Today we are going to start off with something easy, you are going to group up so I would like the following people to sit next to each other; Namine Twilight and Roxas Starz, Selphie Hikaru and Tidus Sagara, Rachael Starz and Riku Williams, Wakka Chang and Lulu Kazama, and Sora Starz and Kairi Chidori."

Everyone got up and moved around to sit next to there partner but I just sat there in shocked.

"_Omg, I have to be Sora's partner_" I said to myself in my head.

Kairi sat there as Sora walk up to the table where she was sitting.

"Hey, my name is Sora Starz" Sora said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi" I said shyly and turn my head away so he won't see me blush "_Omg he is sitting next to me, calm down Kairi_" I said to myself.

"Today you're going to make cookies, either sugar or chocolate chip cookies" said Mrs. Thorn.

"So do you want to make sugar or chocolate chip cookies" I said to Sora without looking up at him.

"I don't care, you can choose Kairi, that's your name right?" Sora said as he looked at me.

"Ok, and yea my name is Kairi, Kairi Chidori, so are you Rae's cousin?" I asked

"Yea, and there's my twin brother" said Sora as pointed to Roxas who was laughing with Namine.

"Well, we can make some chocolate chip cookies since there my favorite." I said as I gather the ingerdents.

Sora and I started making chocolate chip cookies. We talk about different stuff like what was are favorite animal and favorite color. We finally finished our cookies and they came out great. We were having so much fun until the bell rung. I grab my books and headed towards Namine and Selphie, and we headed down to lunch.

"So how did you like Roxas, you guys must have be having a great time because Sora point out Roxas and you guys were laughing." I said to Namine who started to blush.

"Well, I find out me and him have a lot of stuff in common" said Namine

"Oh, really so Selphie, did you and Tidus get along well"

"Yea we did Kairi, maybe I'm starting to like him" said Selphie being her hyper self

"I thought you didn't like anyone Selph?" Said Namine

"Well, now I do, by the way did you and Sora get along Kai?"

"Yea, we did, I'll get into detail later" I said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We finally arrive to the lunchroom which was crowded. Me and the others found a table and started chatting about stuff. It wasn't long till Rae, Tidus, and Wakka came over and ask if they can sit with us.

"So Kairi, as I was saying earlier my cousins are Sora and Roxas." Said Rae

"Yea, Sora told me that you were his cousin." I said to Rae

"That would explain why you guys have the same last name" said Namine

"I'm so happy that I made new friends" yelled Selphie changing the subject and started hugging Rae

"Omg, Selph you're going to kill me" Rae said barely choking the words out.

"I'm sorry, so when did you move to Destiny Islands?' said Selphie

"Over summer, I'm living with Sora and Roxas right now, Riku, Sora's and Roxas' best friend lives next door." Said Rae

"I live across the street from Rae, and Wakka lives down the street from us." Said Tidus

"That's cool guys, so do you like anyone here at school." I said to Rae

"Uh, no I still like this boy from Twilight Town, he used to be my best friend" Said Rae

"Oh, I see well its only the first day of school, so I know you find someone you like." I said

"Yea" Said Rae

"How about we exchange phone numbers so we can call each other" said Wakka who finally spoken.

"That's a great idea!" said Selphie

So for the next couple of minutes everybody was exchanging phone numbers till they heard someone yelling at someone. We are look at the table that was a couple of tables down to see Sora and some girl fighting.

"I don't love you anyone Jessica!" yelled Sora

'But I still love you and I will anyways will!" yelled Jessica as she try to give Sora a kiss but Sora push her away.

"What is your problem, get it through your thick head, I don't like you!" Sora yelled back at her, he then got up and leave the lunchroom.

"Wow, it's the first day of school and there is already drama." I said as I continue to eat my lunch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: How do you like it? Did you hate, love it! Well review and tell me. If I get lots of reviews I'll continue with the story. By the way, I need more characters so I'm asking my reviewers to give me reviews and maybe I'll put in the story. Don't forget to tell me how your like Rae, because Rae is me and Rae is cool, yeah, so don't forget to review my story.**


	2. Time to Hit the Mall

A/N: To all my lovely reviewers, thank you for all the good reviews. I'm glad you guys like it. Before I start with the next chapter, I like to reply to the reviews. 

**Jak4:** Yes, Jessica is going to end up one of the bad ones.

**Sorafanluver:** I'm glad you like my story and that you think it's great.

**Kazzamy:** I'm going to take you advice and add more final fantasy characters. The only character that's not from final fantasy or kingdom hearts is going to be Rae.

**Firaga Rider:** I going to end up adding Olette and Hayner to the story soon. I'm glad you like Rae too.

**Blitzer boy1:** I'm glad you like the beginning and funny last sentence. It's sad that people don't know what omg means.

**P.V.F:** I'm glad you think my story is good.

Now on with the next chapter!

Drama High Chapter 2 – Time to Hit the Mall

The rest of day went well. Sora was in two more of my classes and so was Rae. Namine and Selphie were in the rest of classes so I'm glad I have my best friends with me all day long. The final bell rung and everyone headed home.

"Today was very interesting," Namine said breaking the silence between them.

"Yeah, we made new friends" said Selphie

"And I got to be Sora's partner today" I said.

"And I was Roxas' partner" we all started to giggle.

"So you guys want to come over my house" I said.

"Yeah, but I have to ask my mom first" said Namine

"Me too" said Selphie

"Ok" I said then my cell phone started to ring. I look at to see who was calling. "Oh, it's Rae"

"Pick it up" said Selphie jumping up and down.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Kairi, what's up?" said Rae

"Never much, so what are you up too?" I said

"Well, I was wondering if you, Nam, and Selph wanted to go to the mall since my mom just send me some money for new clothes." Said Rae

"Ok, let me ask Namine and Selphie" I said taking the phone off her ear.

"What does she want?" said Namine

"She wants to know if you guys want to go to the mall with her" I said

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, but I got to ask my mom first" said Selphie

"Yeah, me too" said Namine

"Rae, they said yes but we have to ask our moms first" I said putting the phone back to my ear.

"Ok, call me back when you find out" said Rae

"'Kay, bye" I said closing my cell phone and put it in my pocket.

We got to our houses and said bye for now. I opened the door to my house and headed up to my room. I walk past my little brother Kris's room and saw him playing video games. I didn't bother saying hello to him. I got to my room and throw my school bag on my bed and took out my ponytail. My red brown hair fell down to my shoulders; I got a comb and went in front the mirror and brush out my hair. I decided to leave my hair out and headed down stairs to ask my mom if I could go to the mall.

"Mom, can I go to the mall with a couple of my friends" I said ask I enter the kitchen to see her cooking dinner.

"Who is going?" said my mom.

"Namine, Selphie, and my new friend Rae" I said taking out a glass.

"Ok, well I give you 200 munny so you can buy something" said mom as she started to cut up some vegetables.

"Ok, thanks mom" I said as I put the glass in the sink and grab mom's wallet and took out 200 munny.

I leave the house and headed over to Namine's house. Selphie was already there with her munny waiting for Namine's mother to answer her question. After 5 minutes of waiting, her mother finally said yes.

"Hey guys, I call Rae a couple of minutes ago and she said she was going to pick us up in a few minutes." I said looking at my watch.

"Ok, oh wait, there she is" said Selphie

Rae parked her car on the side of the road. Selphie, Namine, and I jump in the car and took off to the mall.

"Well, guys we got to stop by my house before we go to the mall because I left my wallet at home on accident." Said Rae as she turn down a street that I never been down before.

Rae parked the car in front of a two-story house. She got out and started walking to the door. She turned around and gave us a signal to tell us to come on.

"This is my aunt and uncles house also known as Sora and Roxas house." Said Rae as we headed into her house

I look around wondering where Sora was, I was nervous about what he might say if he saw me in his house.

"I'll be right back, my aunt and uncle are not home so don't worry." Said Rae as she ran upstairs to her room

"Do you think Roxas is home guys" said Namine looking around for Roxas.

"I don't know, let's just wait" said Selphie as she sat down on the couch.

We sat down on the couch and waited for Rae. After a while we heard footsteps. I got up and turn to face the stairs expecting to see Rae.

"Oh, hello, I didn't know Rae had friends over." Said Roxas right behind him was Sora

"Hello, is that you Kairi?" Sora said walking over to me

"Of course it's me" I said looking down at the floor.

"Well, you look different with your hair down like that." Sora said. 'I never thought Kairi could look that pretty.' He said to himself.

"Yeah, I know" I said getting ready to leave.

"Sorry guys, I couldn't find my wallet, but I have it now, let's get going" said Rae running down the stairs.

"Ok, it's time to hit the mall" said Selphie jumping up from the couch.

"Bye Roxas" said Namine

"Bye Nam" said Roxas, Namine blushed and headed out the door

"I'll be seeing you around I guess Kairi" said Sora

"Yeah, I guess so" I said closing the door behind me.

* * *

"So Kairi, I see that you're wearing your hair down" said Rae

"Yeah" I said

"You should wear your hair out more" said Namine

"It looks so pretty out Kai" said Rae

"Well, look we are finally here." Said Selphie pointing at the four story mall, it had lots of stores and a huge food court. It was the best mall on Destiny Islands besides the shopping center downtown which had the best clothes and shoes.

"It's time to shop girls" said Rae as she parked the car.

We got out of the car and headed to the mall. The first shop we stop out was my favorite store "angel clothing'.

"Oh my god Kairi, look at this outfit, you should buy it" said Namine

The outfit was pink and it had zippers on it **(A/N: I don't know how to describe it but it's the outfit that Kairi wears in Kingdom Hearts 2).**

"How much is it?' I asked Namine

"It's 125 munny." Namine reply handing her then outfit "Ok, Selph did you find anything?" I said looking at Rae and Selphie looking at a clothes rack

"Yeah, I found this yellow tee shirt; I'm now looking for some jeans." Said Selphie as she continued to look for a pair of jeans

"Well, Nam and me is going to the shoe store to buy some matching shoes." I said going up to the cash register to buy the outfit.

"Ok, Rae and me will meet you guys at food court in about 1 hour." Said Selphie

"Ok" said Namine as she left the store with Kairi.

* * *

After 1 hour of shopping, I found a pair of pink boots **(A/N: The boots are the ones she wears in kingdom hearts 2),** Namine found a pair of 3 inch heel shoes that were white. We headed for the food court to meet up with Rae and Selphie.

"Hey guys" yelled Selphie waving at us from a table that her and Rae were sitting at.

We walked up the table and sat down.

"So, what did you guys buy" said Namine

"I got a pair of jeans and a yellow tee shirt" said Selphie

"I got a white dress with matching flip flops" said Rae

"I got a pair of pink boots and that pink outfit." I said

"And I got a pair of white 3 inch shoes." Said Namine

"Well, is anyone hungry" I said looking at the different food places.

"I am I was thinking of getting some pizza" said Namine

"Good idea lets go get some pizza" said Selphie

"I'll stay here and watch the bags, get me a slice of pepperoni pizza" said Rae

"Ok" I said getting up

Me and the others got the pizza and sat down and ate. After we were done we decided to head home. We grab our bags and headed for Rae's car. After Rae drop Namine, Selphie, and me off, I headed for my room. I sat on my bed and took out my outfit.

"Maybe I should wear this to school tomorrow." I said out loud to myself.

I hang the outfit in my closet and took out my pj's. I change and headed for the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. My mom asked me if I was hungry but I wasn't so I said no. I went to my bedroom and look at my cell phone, there was two missed calls. It was from Tidus and Wakka. I put my phone on its charger and got into my bed and went asleep.

-  
**A/N: Will Kairi start wearing her hair out more? Is she going to wear her new outfit? Why does Rae live with her cousins if her mom is still alive? You will find out sooner and later so you have to wait till then next chapter.I know this was a crappy chapter but the next chapter will be better! Review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.**


	3. The Class Project

_A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for updating late, I was in the Pocono's for the whole weekend and I didn't bring my laptop with me, and plus I felt sick so bare with me. Of course thanks for the reviews from everyone. So is Kairi going to wear her hair down? Is she going to wear her new outfit so you can get Sora to notice her? You find out in this chapter!_

_Kairi: I better start wearing my hair out! _

_Me: You see if you do or not!_

_Sora: She looks so pretty with her hair down._

_Me: The only reason why you think that is because of me._

_Sora: (pouts) I really do think it looks nice down._

_Me: Whatever, now to reply to my lovely reviewers and then it's on with chapter 3 and today Sora is going to do the Disclaimer. _

_Sora: **Disclaimer**: Rae doesn't own kingdom hearts, only herself and mean old Jessica._

_Crona Tronic () – glad you think it's pretty cool, and here's the new chappy._

_Sorafunluver – Yay! You give me a review again. Woo hoo! Thanks so much! You get to see if Kairi wears her hair out or not. And if she wears that new outfit she got. I also love SoraxKairi Fics, they're the best. And I also read some of your stories, and they're great:) _

_Kazzamy – Yay, you review again! Lol, you better review this chapter too! I'm glad you think I am matching everyone's personalities well, and that you think Rae is nice._

_Angelofsweetness – Yay! You like Rae too, that's great! I also think this has a good plot to it too! Lol Don't forget to review this chapter!_

_Fullmetal59 – Yay! A new reviewer, glad you like the chapters!_

_Crika-chan – An another new reviewer, it's nice to meet cha too and there's going to be some romance and kisses later in the story, so just keep reading, don't forget to review again!_

Drama High

Chapter 3 – The Class Project

"Kairi, Wake up!" yelled my mom from downstairs

I barely got out of bed and grab an outfit from my closet. I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and to brush my teeth. I headed back to my room to blow dry my hair and put my shoes on. I grab my bag and look at the time. I ran downstairs and past the kitchen.

"Are you going to eat breakfast Kairi" said my mom.

"No time mom, I'm going to be late if I eat breakfast." I said leaving the house.

I meet with Namine and Selphie outside of my house. Selphie was wearing a pair of jeans and of course a yellow tee-shirt with a pair of white shell tops sneakers. Namine was wearing a pair of dark blue shorts and an orange tee-shirt with a pair of orange flip flops.

"Man, you're making us late Kairi" said Selphie

"So, you're wearing your new outfit today Kai" said Namine

"Oh, I am" I look down at myself seeing my new outfit I got yesterday on my body.

"And you're wearing you hair down too" said Selphie pointing to my hair.

"Are you trying to show off today?" said Namine with a questioning look on her face.

"No, I just thought maybe a change will get Sora to notice me more" I said looking at Namine and then Selphie.

For the rest of the walk to school was in silence. We finally made it to school. We first saw Rae who was wearing a spaghetti-strap white dress that goes down to her knees with a pair of white flip flops, she was hanging out with Wakka, Tidus, and someone I didn't know. Namine, Selphie, and me walk up to them.

"Hey Rae" I said walking up to the group

"Oh my god, Kairi you look so pretty today!" Said Rae, I just smile.

"So who is your little friend" Namine said pointing to the boy standing next to her.

"Oh, this is Riku, he lives right next door to me, I think I told you that all ready." Said Rae

"Yeah, you did" said Selphie looking at Riku then Rae

"Well, this is Kairi, Selphie, and Namine" Rae said to Riku, 'So that's the girl Sora was talking about yesterday on the phone' Said Riku to his self looking at Kairi.

"Well, I got to get to homeroom guys" I said to Rae and the others "I guess I see you later"

On the way to homeroom, I saw Jessica and her so call friends right behind her. I really never got a good glimpse of Jessica before; she had black shoulder length hair with emerald green eyes. She was wearing a cobalt color tank top with black shorts that were really short. Jessica look like a slut acting like she was 'Miss. Perfect'. I walk past her and her army of 'skanks'. I finally got to homeroom. After about 15 minutes of announcements, the bell rung.

It was finally three period class, cooking. I couldn't wait to see Sora since he is my partner in cooking. I walk into class and sat in my seat. I wave to Selphie who was seating by Tidus, and then I waved to Namine who was seating next to Roxas. Then Sora came into class and sat next to me.

"Good morning, Kai- oh my god you look so different today." Sora said in shock, he couldn't stop staring at me.

"Is it a bad thing" I said with an innocent look on my face.

"No, no it's a good thing, so how are you doing today" said Sora

"I'm fine, how about you" I said as I scribble something on my notebook.

"I'm having a good today; hopefully cooking should be fun today." Said Sora

"Yea" I reply looking at his deep blue eyes. 'His eyes are so gorgeous,' I said to myself.

"Good morning class, today we going to make some English muffin pizzas" said Mrs. Thorn as she handed out the recipes for English muffin pizzas.

* * *

It was lunchtime and I was starving since I didn't eat any breakfast and plus those English muffin pizza didn't fill me up at all. Namine, Selphie, Rae, and me headed to our table that we sat in the other day. After a couple of minutes, Wakka and Tidus showed up with their lunches.

"What's up guys" said Wakka in his besaidian accent.

"Nothing much, I'm just eating" Selphie said

"That's obvious Selph" said Tidus with a grin on his face.

"So Tidus and me try to call you last night Kairi" said Wakka after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, I notice when I got home from the mall." I reply to him as I ate some of my yogurt. "What did ya guys want anyway?"

"We just wanted to say hi." Said Tidus eating his piece of sausage pizza

"Oh, so Rae you have been quiet today, what's up" I said looking at Rae

"Nothing's up, I'm just a little tired, that's all" Rae said drinking her soda.

We finished eating are meals and got ready for 5th period which was Language Arts. I had that class with Namine, Selphie, Rae, and of course Sora was in that class too. I headed into class and sat down. Namine sat on my right side and Selphie sat on my left side of me. Rae sat behind me with Riku right next to her.

"Good morning, I know this is only your second day but I'm afraid to say that you have a class project which is due in two weeks." Said Ms. Yamashita Everyone in class started to groan and complain about how unfair that was. "Quiet down class, what you have to do is interview with a partner about their life and then made a poster board with pictures and stuff. Now you don't get to pick partners instead I pick whose going to be your partner."

"Let's see, Tidus Sagara and Selphie Hikaru, Namine Twilight and Roxas Starz, Rachael Starz and Riku Williams, Kairi Chidori and Sora Starz, and Wakka Chang and Lulu Kazama." Said Ms. Yamashita

'Oh my god, I have to interview Sora Starz, this has to be a dream or something, and oh my god someone needs to pinch me.'

"Ow" I said out loud "Who pinch me"

"I did because you wouldn't snap out of your day dreaming" said Rae looking down at me. "You have to go sit by Sora so you guys can plan out for the project."

"Oh" I said as I got up and walk to where Sora was sitting,

"Hello again Kairi" said Sora who had a huge grin on his face. "It's cool that we get to be partners"

"Yeah it is" I said sitting next to him.

"So when you want to get started" said Sora

"Whatever you're free, I guess" I said

"Well, we can started tonight at your house" said Sora

"Ok" I said 'oh my god, Sora is going to be at my house tonight.' I said to myself

* * *

Later that day, I was too busy trying to look nice for Sora. He was supposed to be at my house in an hour and of course I want to impress him by my looks. I was wearing the same thing as earlier only I had some eye shadow on. I clean up my room since it had clothes on the floor and other stuff. I headed downstairs to wait for Sora to arrive. After a couple of minutes of waiting, the doorbell rung

"Coming" I said getting up from the coach. I walk over to the door straightening her dress out.

"Hello" I said opening the door.

"Hi" Sora said as I back up to let him in my house. "Where are we going to work at?"

"In my room, my mom is about to come home soon and I don't want her bothering us" I said as I started up the stairs.

"Ok" said Sora as he followed me up the stairs to my bedroom.

We enter my room and sat on my bed and pull out some paper and pens so we could start interviewing each other.

"So when is your birthday Kairi?" said Sora with a questioning look on his face.

"It's November 14" I said "When is your birthday?"

"It was August 8" said as he scribbled something on his paper.

"Ugh, this is so boring" I said putting my head in my hands.

"Yeah, it is" said Sora

"So I hear that you and Jessica broke up' I said lifting my head up starting a conversation.

"Yeah, she is such a bitch sometimes" Sora said "I wish she was more like you"

"What did you mean, you only knew me for two days" I said giving him a puzzled glare.

"You are so nice, Jessica acts like she's 'Miss. Perfect' and that all the guys like her" Sora said.

"Well, a least we're friends, right"

"Yeah, we're friends" Sora said smile his goofy smile

"That's cool, I guess you should get going" I said getting up

"Yeah" Sora said standing up from my bed

We walked downstairs to the living room where the front door was. As he started walking to his car, he turned around and gave me a hug and let go of me and said bye. I just stand there looking clueless waving him goodbye.

* * *

_A/N: Lets see, Kairi wear her hair down, yay! This chapter was pretty crappy I think. Just you wait, the up coming chapters are going to be much better, we have someone sleepover coming up. Woo hoo! If you have any ideas or tips, let me know! _

_Namine: You have to review people!_

_Me: Yea! Push that purple bottom down below!_


	4. Two Weeks Later

_A/N: Hey guys! I updated sooner then I thought I was going to, this chapter takes place two weeks later. Of course since it's in Kairi's POV, she going to talk a little about the past two weeks. Kairi and Sora are going to present there projects in Language Arts and you get to found out who is going to be having a sleepover at their house and who is going to be invited. Enough talking and now on with the chapter four. But before I start with the chapter, Namine is going to do the Disclaimer today._

_Me: Do the Disclaimer Namine (hands her a piece of paper)_

_Namine:** Disclaimer**: Rae doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy because if she did she would be working on the third Kingdom Hearts right now. She only owns herself and of course the evil girl Jessica. _

_This chapter is in Kairi's POV._

**Drama High**

**Chapter 4 – Two Weeks Later**

Tuesday – three days before the sleepover

'The past two weeks have been interesting. Sora has been coming to my house after school to work on our project. He would stay for 2 hours before going home. I never knew me and he has so much in common. Today our project for Language Arts was due and I was actually really looking forward to class.' I said to myself as I got ready for school.

I just got out the shower and was blow drying my hair. I took out my denim mini skirt I got last weekend with Nam, Selph, and Rae at the mall. I also grab an azure color tee-shirt from my dresser and a pair of flip-flops. I grab a pair of hoop earrings on my desk and put them on. I grab my bag and the poster board for my project and headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Good morning everyone" I said smiling; I sat down at the table and grab a muffin off the plate in front of me.

"You're very happy this morning Kairi" said my mother pouring some juice in a glass for me.

"I just have a feeling today is going to be a nice day I guess" I said before taking another bite out of my muffin.

"Well, I hope you have a good day sweetheart" said my dad as he read the newspaper.

"Me too" I said as I finished my muffin. I grab my bag from underneath the table and headed outside to meet Selphie and Namine.

"Hey Kairi" yelled someone, it sounded like Selphie voice. I turn my head to the voice and saw Selphie and Namine walking across the street from Selphie's house. Namine was wearing a green tee-shirt with a pair of pants. Selphie was wearing crimson red tee-shirt with a pair of black shorts.

"Hey guys" I said waving at them, I started walking up to them.

"Good morning Kai" said Namine "let's get going"

"Ok" I said as we started walking to school.

* * *

It was finally lunchtime, so far today has been boring, all we did was listen to our teachers talk about random things. I headed to the table I sat at and waited for Namine, Selphie, and Rae to show up.

"Hey Kairi, guess what?" said Rae putting her tray down on the table.

"What" I said looking up to see Rae.

"You, Nam, and Selph are invited to my sleepover on Friday. It's going to be so fun." Rae said as she handed me, Selphie, and Namine a piece of paper. I guess it was the invitation.

"Oh really, who else is going to be there?" I said surprise that Rae actually invite to something.

"Well, I going to ask Riku after school and I already ask Tidus and Wakka during class, but Wakka can't come since he said he had a date with someone." Rae said as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"I heard he was going out with Lulu Kazama" said Namine.

"I'm just glad that Tidus is going to be there" Selphie squealed.

"And of course Roxas and Sora are going to be there." Said Rae taking another bite out of her ham and cheese sandwich.

"So Rae do you like anyone here, I mean you know that I like Sora and Namine likes Roxas" I said remembering how she found out.

_**Flashback**_

_Namine, Selphie, Rae, and me just leave the mall and were talking about boys._

"_I think Sora is cute" I said thinking out loud._

"_Oh my god you do" Rae said as she stopped walking causing everyone to stop._

"_Whoops, I said that out loud didn't I" I said trying to cover my face with one of the bags I was holding in my hands._

"_Oh yeah, Rae doesn't know does she" Namine said looking at Rae and everyone else._

"_Well, it's simple really, Kairi likes Sora and Namine likes Roxas and I like Tidus Sagara." said Selphie as me and Namine started to blush._

"_Well, how about I'll try to see what they think about you guys." Rae said as she started walking again towards her car._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Well, yeah I do" Rae said taking a sip of her juice.

"Oh my god, who do you like" Selphie said. All eyes were on Rae.

"You guys know him; he sits with Sora and Roxas." Rae said. Namine, Selphie, and I look at Sora's table.

"You like Riku Williams" I said looking at her with a questioning look on my face.

"Yes but you can't say anything to him about me liking him or else I'm going to tell Sora that you love him very much." Rae said with an evil smile on her face.

"Don't worry, we would tell anyone." I said as Namine and Selphie nodded in reply.

* * *

"Good morning class, today your projects are due. I hope you all finish because it's worth half of your first semester grade." Said Ms Yamashita "Who would like to go first?" I few people raised there hands including me and Sora. "How about Roxas and Namine go first" said Ms. Yamashita as she pointed to them. Namine and Roxas walk up to the front of the classroom.

"Hello everyone, I'm Roxas Starz"

"And I'm Namine Twilight"

"Namine is a very lovely person; she is very nice and is a great friend. She has been Kairi's friend since they were born and Selphie's friend since elementary school." Said Roxas as he pointed out Kairi and Selphie and show pictures of them on the poster board about Namine.

"Namine's favorite color is white but she also likes the color blue. She loves to draw and she is very good" said Roxas as he held up some pictures that Namine drew. "Now let me introduce Namine as she will tell you about me"

"Roxas is Sora's twin as you may already know, he is a very cool person and he is also is a great friend. He loves to eat chicken wings with of course he's brother." Said Namine pointing to a picture of chicken wings on the poster board that she made.

"Roxas' favorite color is also white but he also likes the color green. She loves to play videogames with his friends Riku, Tidus, and Wakka." Said Namine

"Very good, very good, you guys did great" said Ms. Yamashita. "I'll like Kairi and Sora to present next."

I got out of my chair and grab my poster board and index cards and headed up to the front of the classroom with Sora.

"Good morning everyone, I'm Kairi Chidori" I said

"And I'm Sora Starz" said Sora

"Sora is a very goofy guy; he is very sweet and loves his friends. His cousin is Rachael Starz also known as Rae. His brother is Roxas and his best friend is Riku Williams" I point out a picture of Rae, Roxas, and Riku on my poster board. "Sora's birthday is August 8 and his favorite color is blue."

"Kairi is very caring and loving person. She loves going to the beach and the mall with her friends Selphie, Namine, and Rae." Sora said pointing some pictures on his poster board. "Her favorite color is purple and her birthday November 14. Kairi lives her mother and father and her younger brother Kris."

"Good, Very good" said Ms. Yamashita. At that moment the bell rung telling us it was time to leave. "Tomorrow more people will present so bring your projects today too"

"Hey Kairi" someone said behind me as I was leaving class. I turn around to see Sora trying to catch up with me. "Whatcha doing after school"

"Nothing, why you want to know" I said giving a puzzled look.

"I just wanted to see if you, Namine, and Selphie want to hang out at Riku's house around 4:00 today; Rae, Tidus, and Wakka are suppose to be there and I didn't want Rae to be the only girl there." Sora said.

"Okay, where is Riku's house." I said trying to remember where Rae said Riku's house was at.

"Right next door to my house" Sora said showing his goofy smile. 'I'm so in love with his smile' I said to myself.

"Ok, I'll tell Namine and Selphie and we're asked Namine's mom if she can give us a ride." I said

"Ok, I'll see you later I guess" said Sora as he started to walk to his next class.

"Bye" I said as I started walking to 6th period class.

* * *

"Meet me at my house Kairi. My mom is going to take Selphie, you and me to Riku's house in ten minutes." Said Namine as I held my cell phone to my ear, and trying to put on my shoes at the same time.

"Ok, I'll see you in ten minutes" I said hanging up my cell phone.

I finish putting my shoes on and brush my hair. I was wearing the same denim skirt as earlier but I change my shirt and now I was wearing a violet color shirt instead. I headed downstairs to tell Kris to tell mom that I was going to be at a friend's house for a while. I headed next door to Namine's house to get a ride from Namine's mother.

We got in the car and headed to Riku's house. We chatted a bit about school and fashion. After a bit we finally made it to Riku's house.

"Thanks for the ride Ms. Twilight" I said getting out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks a lot" said Selphie who was now wearing a white blouse with a pair of flare jeans and white sneakers.

"Thanks mom, I'll call you later" Namine said, she was wearing a white dress with matching flip-flops.

Namine, Selphie, and me walk up to Riku's door and rung the doorbell. After a moment, Riku open the door and let us in. We headed to the living were Sora and Roxas was playing videogames.

"Take that Sora" said Roxas with his eyes fix on the television.

"You suck" said Sora whose eyes were also fixed on the television.

"Hello guys" Namine said taking a seat next to Roxas.

"Where are Rae, Tidus, and Wakka?" I said looking around.

"Rae is doing something at her house and should be here soon, Tidus is at Wakka's house and they should be here really soon." Said Riku. At that moment the door bell rung and Riku headed to the door to see that Tidus, Wakka, and Rae had arrived.

"Hey guys" said Tidus as he walked in the living room. "Whatcha up to"

"They're busy playing videogames" Namine said answering the question.

"So what are we going to do besides playing videogames" said Wakka looking at Sora and Roxas as they continued playing videogames.

"We could do some karaoke at Rae's house" said Tidus

"No, I'm saving karaoke for Friday night at my house" said Rae sitting down on the loveseat in Riku's living room.

"Yeah, we should wait till Friday" said Riku taking a seat next to Rae.

"How about some truth or dare?" said Selphie

"I'm saving my good dares till Friday" said Rae

"Me too" I said

"What are we going to do then" said Namine

"We can head to the beach" said Roxas putting the controller down in front of the Xbox 360.

"Good idea, but no one has their swimsuits with them expect for Riku since he lives here." said Sora putting the other controller down also in front of the Xbox 360.

"And don't feel like going back home getting my either." Said Selphie, she was now sitting on the floor with Tidus.

"Hey Riku, come with me real quick" said Sora as he grab Riku off the loveseat and into the other room. I only could hear bits and pieces.

"You have to ask her sooner or later, you knew her all summer" said Sora in a very low tone.

"But what if she doesn't like me" Riku reply in a low tone too.

"Fine I'll go asked someone if she does." Said Sora, he then came in and grab me by my arm and took me into the room where Riku was at.

"Kairi do you know if Rae likes Riku at all, I mean you are one of her close friends" said Sora in a low voice.

"Um, don't tell her I told you but she does" I said to Sora in his ear so Riku couldn't hear, I then went back to the living room.

A few seconds later, Riku and Sora had entered back into the living room.

"Um, I got something to ask Rae" said as he went to sit down next to her on the couch, he turn to face her "WillYouGoOutWithMe" he said super fast.

"You want me to go out with you" Rae said pointing at herself and then Riku. "Oh my god, are you kidding me"

"No, I really like you a lot and I knew you all summer long and I know your single and I was just wondering if you will go out with me" said Riku blushing, everyone else had their eyes on Rae, waiting for her to speak.

"Sure, I will" said Rae as she gave Riku a hug. Everyone was 'awing', 'I wish Sora would ask me out someday' I said to myself.

After the whole event that had just happen, we decided to watch a movie but first Sora and Roxas went out and brought some popcorn. After they got back from the store, we watch the movie for 2 hours, after that Namine's mom came and pick Namine, Selphie, and me up. I said goodbye to Sora and headed home. I got home and ate dinner and went to bed. I couldn't wait till Friday; I had great dares for my friends.

* * *

_A/N: Woo hoo! It's official; Riku and Rae are now going out! Next chapter is going to be part 1 of the sleepover. There's going to be karaoke and some spin the bottom or I don't know. Sorry I didn't get to reply to my reviewers but I will next time if you people review._

_Sora: Riku and Rae sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G_

_Me: Shut up, stop making fun of me._

_Kairi: Now only if Sora asks me out._

_Me: Just you wait Kairi, Just you wait. And by the way this was my longest chapter yet._

_Sora: Now go and review, and **if you have any ideas for the sleepover, tell us and we're think about it**. And Rae needs suggestions for Halloween costumes for the Halloween Bash coming up in a couple of chapters. Now hit that purple bottom and review._


	5. Party at Rae's Place Pt 1

_A/N: It's time to spiced things up. Here's Part 1 of the sleepover, by the way I have several new reviewers and Sora is going to do the shout outs today._

_Sora: Rae wants to give a shout out to mOOnlite-dUSk, darkwing13, Crona Tronic, Courage Sun, Sorafanluver, Euphoria6A._

_Rae: And today Riku is going to do the Disclaimer (hands him a piece of paper)_

_Riku (reads what's on the paper): I love you :)_

_Rae: That's the wrong paper (hands Riku another piece of paper)_

_Riku: Disclaimer: Rae doesn't own Kingdom hearts, Final Fantasy, or any songs that is sung in this chapter. She also thanks angelofsweetness, darkwing13for coming up with the idea of spin the bottle._

_Kairi: Oh my god, we're going to play spin the bottle._

_Namine: Yes Kairi, Rae told us yesterday, besides we have to start the next chapter._

_Rae: On with chapter five – Party at Rae's Place Pt. 1_

**Drama High  
****Chapter 5 – Party at Rae's Place Pt. 1**

I was in my room packing my pj's and a pair of clothes for tomorrow. Sora was supposed to come pick me up since he has his own car. Selphie and Namine went to Rae's house right after school to help set up the karaoke machine in the basement and to get all the snacks and drinks together. I went home instead to get my stuff.

I finally found a tee-shirt I was willing to wear tomorrow. I throw it into my bag and zipped it up. I grab my brush, my toothbrush with the toothpaste, and anything thing I might need for tomorrow morning.

"KAIRI, SORA'S HERE" yelled my mom from the bottom of the stairs.

"COMING" I yell back at her. I grab my things and headed downstairs.

"Honey, have a great time" said my dad as he kiss my forehead.

"Be good" said my mom; she did the same thing as my dad.

"I will" I said to my parents, I turn to Sora "Let's get going shall we"

"Yeah" said Sora. We got into his car and headed to his house.

* * *

"Is the basement finish" said Rae, I just got there and I was helping to finish decorating the basement. The whole reason for the sleepover is for fun and to also to get to know each other better.

"Yea, now we have to wait for Namine and Selphie to get back from their houses, and for Tidus to come." I said making my way upstairs from the basement.

"Good, Riku and me finish with the snacks and Roxas is using his ipod for the music" Rae said as she came out the kitchen.

"Well, I'm going to get my stuff, I'll be right back" Riku said as he gave Rae a hug and left.

"So, you really like Sora" Rae said sitting down on the couch in the living room, Sora was out with Roxas picking up Nam and Selph.

"Yeah, do you talk to him about me yet?" I said looking at her.

"Yeah the other day Sora and I talk about you." Rae said remembering what they talk about the other day.

_**Flashback**_

"_So Sora-kun, do you like Kairi" Said Rae looking through a magazine in the living room._

"_What do you mean; I think she is a very attractive, nice girl." Said Sora as he continued flipping through the channels with the remote._

"_Like do you like her, like would you ever go out with her, she is much better than Jessica" said Rae_

"_Yeah Kairi is much better than that slut, but I don't know if she would ever go out with me." Said Sora_

"_You never know until you ask her Sora-kun" said Rae, she look up from her magazine._

"_Maybe your right, so how are you and Riku" said Sora_

"_If you think he has kissed me, he hasn't, we just hang out and talk about stuff, I'm suppose to go to the movies with him Saturday night." Said Rae, she continued to read her magazine._

"_Oh really, he has been acting weird lately." said Sora_

_**End of Flashback **_

"He's thinks your nice" Rae said "And he thinks you're attractive but don't tell him I told you"

"Oh, really so how are you and Riku" I said.

"We're fine I guess; you know Sora ask me the same question a couple of days ago.

"Oh, really" I said, we both started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I looked up to see Namine, Selphie, Roxas and Sora.

"Nothing, we were just talking about things" Rae said. "So are Riku and Tidus here yet?"

"They should be here in a bit, so why is Wakka not coming?" said Roxas sitting down in the living room.

"'Cause he has a date with Lulu" said Rae "Nam, Selph, and Kairi come with me" She got off the couch and led us upstairs to her bedroom. Her room a little bigger than my room but not by much. She had a television, a big bed, a DVD player, a loveseat, a dresser, and a full length mirror.

"You guys can put your stuff over there" said Rae pointing to a spot next to her dresser. "So tonight we're going to do karaoke, spin the bottle with truth or dare, maybe some videogames, gossip, watch a movie, and maybe give the boys a makeover." Rae said, she whispered the last part so the boys didn't hear.

"Sounds fun" said Selphie "Let's get this party started." She started jumping up and down.

* * *

Everyone was in the basement getting ready for some karaoke. We haven't done anything really fun yet. I just hope I didn't have to sing first. Rae was sitting next to Riku who had his arm wrap around her. Selphie and Tidus, I call them the hyper couple even if there not going out…yet, was talking about something that had happen at school.

"So who wants to go first" said Roxas holding the microphone in his hand.

"Not me" I said, I turn my head to Sora.

"How about Rae picks since it was her idea of this sleepover." Said Sora pointing at Rae

"What if I go first" Rae said, she got up and turn the karaoke machine on, she pick a song. "I'm going to sing the song Ain't no Other Man by Christina Aguilera."

_  
I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, from past and present tense.  
Everytime I see you everything starts making sense. _

Do your thang honey!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man its true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Do your thang honey!

Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!

Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!

Oooooooo, oh!

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Break it down now!

Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!

Ohhhh!

You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
You're the only one who's ever passed every test

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
(You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh)  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.

Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.

Rae finished the song and everyone started to clap. Roxas was the first one to say something.

"How about we rate each other, that way there will be more fun" said Roxas, everyone nodded in an agreement.

"I give her a 10" said Riku, Rae blushed lightly.

"I give her an 8" said Tidus "I don't really like the song"

"Me too" said Roxas and Sora at the same time.

"I give her a 9.5" said Namine

"I give her 10" said Selphie "I love the song"

"I give her a 9" I said giving Rae a smile.

"That all adds up to 62.5" Roxas said "Who's next?"

"I'll go" said Namine, she stand up and went over to the machine and pick a song. "I'm going to sing Me & U by Cassie"

_  
You've been waiting so long  
I'm here to answer your call  
I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all  
I've been so busy, but I've been thinking about what I wanna do with you _

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
Now, it's me and you

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

I was waiting for you to tell me you were ready  
I know what to do, if only you would let me  
As long as you're cool with it, I'll treat you right  
Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they been talking bout the way I do what I do  
They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true  
They know you're the one I wanna give it to  
I can see you want me too  
And now, it's me and you

It's me and you now (Baby, it's me and you)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Thinking bout making that move)  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Uh-huh)  
I've been waiting (Hey)  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Wanna make a move)  
Baby, tell me how you like it (Yea)

Baby, I'll love you all the way down  
Get cha right where you like it, I promise you'll like it (I swear)  
Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret thang)  
Keep it between me and you

It's me and you, now (Oh Yea-a)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Move now)  
Baby, tell me if you like (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now (Yea)  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now (Gonna make a move now)  
Baby, tell me how you like it  
It's me and you

Baby ill love you all the way down  
Get you just where you like  
I promise you'll like it(i swear)  
Just relax and let me make a move(it's now secret)

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it

It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting (Waiting)  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it)  
It's me and you, now  
I've been waiting  
Think I wanna make that move, now  
Baby, tell me how you like it.

Namine finished the song and everyone started to rate her.

"I give Nam an 10" said Roxas holding a piece of paper with the numer 10 on it. Nmainw lightly blushed, so did Roxas when he notice that everyone was looking at him with a what-the-hell-are-you-going look on their faces.

"I give her a 8" said Rae, me and Selphie agree, Sora give her 9 so did Riku and Tidus.

"So that adds up to 61 points" said Roxas after adding up the points.

"Okay who's next" Rae said, she then pick Roxas and Tidus to do a song.

"We're are going to do Ridin' by Chamillionaire.

_**"Ridin"**_

_Tidus feat. Roxas_

_  
Chorus  
They see me rollin  
They hatin  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty _

Verse 1 - Tidus  
Police think they can see me lean  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen  
When you see me ride by they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen  
Ride with a new chick, she like hold up  
Next to the playstation controller is a full clip and my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma  
Girl you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone  
Just tryin to bone ain't tryin to have no babies  
Rock clean itself so I pull in ladies  
Laws of patrolling you know they hate me  
Music turned all the way up until the maximum  
I can speak for some niggas tryin to jack for some  
But we packin somethin that we have and um will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell, I'm grippin oak  
Music loud and tippin slow  
Twist and twistin like hit this dough  
Pull up from behind and is in his throat  
Windows down gotta stop pollution  
CDs change niggas like who is that producing?  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin  
Got warrants in every city except Houston but I'm still ain't losin

_Chorus  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty _

Verse 2 - Roxas  
I been drinkin and smokin holdin shit cause a brother can't focus  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po po's scope this big ol Excursion swerving all up in the curve man  
Nigga been sippin on that Hennessey and the gin again is in again we in the wind  
Doin a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up, we livin like we ain't givin a fuck  
I got a revolver in my right hand, 40 oz on my lap freezing my balls  
Roll a nigga tree, green leaves and all  
Comin pretty deep, me and my do-jo  
I gotta get back to backstreets  
Wanted by the six pound and I got heat glock glock shots to the block we creep creep  
Pop Pop hope cops don't see me, on a low key  
With no regards for the law we dodge em like fuck em all  
But I won't get caught up and brought up on charges for none of y'all  
Keep a gun in car, and a blunt to spark, but well if you want, nigga you poppin dark  
Ready or not we bust shots off in the air Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire

Chorus  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

Verse 3 - Tidus  
Do what you thinkin so, I tried to let you go  
Turn up a blink of light and I swang it slower  
A nigga upset for sure cause they think they know that they catchin me with plenty of the drink and dro  
So they get behind me tryin to check my tags, look at my rearview and they smilin  
Thinkin they'll catch me on the wrong well keep tryin  
Cause they denyin is racial profiling  
Houston, TX you can check my tags  
Pull me over try to check my slab  
Glove compartment gotta get my cash  
Cause the crooked cops try to come up fast  
And been a baller that I am I talk to them, giving a damn bout not feeling my attitude  
When they realize I ain't even ridin dirty bet you'll be leavin with an even madder mood  
I'mma laugh at you then I'mma have to cruise I'm in number two on some more DJ Screw  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue  
This a message to the laws tellin them WE HATE YOU  
I can't be touched or tell 'em that they shoulda known  
Tippin' down, sittin' crooked on my chrome  
Bookin' my phone, tryin' to find a chick I wanna bone  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma 'bout to pull up at your home and it's on

Chorus  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty

_Chorus  
Patrolling they tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
My music so loud  
I'm swangin  
They hopin that they gon catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
Tryin to catch me ridin dirty  
_

Roxas and Tidus finish but instead of everyone clapping, everyone was cracking up. Rae got up and took the microphone.

"I give them a 5, which was so funny, are you two trying to act like gangsters now." Rae said she look at Roxas and Tidus with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Um, no we just like the song" Roxas said, Tidus nodded in agreement.

"Well, I give them an 8" said Sora "That's because they weren't that bad."

"I give them a 7.5" said Riku.

"I give them a 6" I said, I was laughing so hard that I started crying, I was now wiping the tears away.

"I give them a 10" said Namine, Selphie agree.

"So that adds up to 46.5" Rae said, now I want Kairi to perform. I got up and went to the machine and pick Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru. The music started and I started to sing.

_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i. _

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
A sanctuary. My sanctuary Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music inside.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

I watch you fast asleep,  
all I fear means nothing.

In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
A sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music will tie.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me?

Snwod dna spu ynam os.  
My heart's a battleground  
Noitmoe eurt deen I.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
Noitmoe eurt deen I.

You show me how to see,  
that nothing is whole and nothing is broken,

In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
A sanctuary. My sanctuary. Yeah.  
Where fears and lies melt away.  
Music will tie.  
Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.  
What's left of me.  
What's left of me now.

(My fears, my lies)

(Melt away...)

Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen i.

Everyone started clapping, I give a bow and sat down. Everyone give me a 10 which added up to 70 points. We decided it was time to get something to eat. The party just bugin, and there was somuch more stuff to do.

* * *

A/N: That was part one of the sleepover and there is so much more then karaoke, we have spin the bottle with truth or dare coming up. And I want everyone to know I don't own any of the songs that was sung in this chapter. And we have Riku acting weird,

Riku: I'm not acting weird

Me: Yes you are, Sora said you were too.

Riku: I'm not weird

Me: Well, people go and review.


	6. Party at Rae's Place Pt 2

_A/N: Time to get the party started! Woo hoo! Thanks for the reviews and I got new reviewers. Yay! Now it's time to play spin the bottle with truth or dare, and then the girls are going to give the boys makeovers. Lol!_

_Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Tidus: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

_Rae: Time to get the party started!_

_Namine: Yeah!_

_Rae: And today Sora is going to do the Disclaimer. (Hands piece of paper to him)_

_Selphie: Yeah!_

_Sora: Oh man, **Disclaimer:** Rae doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, because if she did, she would have me nominated for sexiness man on the Earth._

_Kairi: You're not even a man; you're only 16 years old._

_Sora: Yeah, but you still think I'm sexy right._

_Kairi: …_

_Riku: Today's shouts out are to Crona Tronic, Josh Norton, mOOnlite-dUSk, angelofsweetness, Courage Sun, namine101, AznSnostuff, darkwing13, CaritasMemoria, Euphoria6A, andSorafanluver for reviewing chapter 5. Rae loves you all!_

_Rae: Now on with the chapter 6, the second part of the sleepover, and oh man this is going to be so much better, we going to kisses and secrets revealed._

**Drama High  
****Chapter 6 – Party at Rae's Place Pt. 2**

"I still can't believe Roxas and Tidus sung that song." Said Selphie, everyone was in the kitchen eating chips with dip. I was sitting next to Sora, Namine was next to Roxas, Riku was next to Rae with his arm around her, and Selphie and Tidus were goofing around.

"I know" I said I took another a chip out of the bag and pop it in my mouth.

"So what are we going to do next" Sora said, all eyes turn to Rae.

"Spin the bottle with truth or dare" Rae said smiling; we finish up in the kitchen.

"Where are we going to play at" said Namine

"Upstairs in my room" said Rae, we headed upstairs to Rae's room, everyone got in a circle while Rae go an empty bottle. We sat in boy-girl order; the order was Namine, Tidus, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Roxas, Rae, and then Sora.

"I'll go first" said Rae, she spin the bottle and it landed on Namine.

"Truth or Dare Nam" said Rae

"I'll take a dare" said Namine, Rae gave an evil grin.

"I dare to make out with my dear cousin Roxas" Rae said pointing to Roxas, who had a confused look on his face. Namine's face was as red as a tomato. Namine slowing crawled over to Roxas on all fours. She slowing lean her face forward, she close her eyes. Then their lips meet, Roxas open his mouth to let his tongue enter Namine's mouth, Namine did the same thing. After a minute or two they broke apart. Rae was laughing along with Sora and Riku. Selphie was telling them how cute they look together. I just smile, slightly laughing. Namine crawl back to her spot, both of them were blushing. It was now Namine's turn to spin the bottle. She spun the bottle and it ended on Tidus.

"Truth or dare" said Namine.

"I like a truth" said Tidus

"Out of Kai, Rae, Selph, and me; who do you think is the cutest?" Said Namine, she already knew the answer.

"You all are pretty girls, but I like…" said Tidus as he trailed off.

"But you like who?" said Namine

"I like … Selphie" Tidus said, he started to blush like how Namine did. Selphie looked like she was going to faint. She told me she thought Tidus was cute and sweet but she never thought he would feel the same way.

"OH MY GOD!" squealed Selphie; she was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears.

"Quiet down Selphie" Namine said, "So is that true Tidus?"

"Yeah, it is" said Tidus, he was still blushing.

"Well, it's now your time to spin the bottle." Said Namine, Tidus spun the bottle and it landed on Riku.

"Riku, Truth or Dare?" asked Tidus, everyone looked at Riku.

"I'll take a truth" Riku said.

"Is it true that you won't kiss Rae because you think you will hurt her like her last boyfriend?" Said Tidus, everyone had shock looks on their faces, especially Rae. Riku looked at Tidus with what-the-hell-are-you-doing look.

"Oh my God, Riku is this true." Said Rae she was staring at Riku with an I-can't-believe-you look.

"No, it isn't Rae" said Riku, everyone was staring at Riku and Rae, it look like a fight was about to begin.

"I f it isn't, why are you acting weird around when we hang out after school, and when I went to give you a kiss, you move your head." Said Rae, she look like she about to cry.

"Rae, I don't know, I just get this feeling around you." said Riku trying to convince her.

"Save it, I'm not talking to you for the rest of the night" said Rae, with that Riku spun the bottle and it landed on Kairi.

"Truth or dare?" said Riku in a lazy tone.

"I'll take a truth" said Kairi.

"Is it true that you like Sora" said Riku, everyone looked at her, expect for Rae she was too upset to play anymore.

"Uh..." said Kairi, she didn't know had Sora was going to react if she said yes.

"Yes or No" said Riku. I took a deep breath.

"Yes" I said looking at the ground; I didn't want to see the look on Sora's face. I took the bottle and spun it. It landed on Selphie.

"Truth or Dare Selph" I said, I was still looking at the ground.

"I'll take a Dare" Selphie said

"I'll dare you to get the whipped cream from downstairs and spray Tidus in the face with it." I said I didn't know what else to dare Selphie.

"Ok" reply Selphie, she ran downstairs to the kitchen, after a little bit she came back.

"You're not really going to do that Selph" said Tidus, getting scare that she was really going to do that.

"No silly, of course" said Selphie, Tidus relax but at that moment Selphie spray Tidus with the can of whipped cream. I lift my head to see want happen. Everyone was laughing expect Riku and Rae who were too busy sulking, but I swear I saw Rae give a grin before returning to her weeping stage.

"Ok, my turn" Selphie said, she spun the bottle like everyone else do. It landed on Sora.

"Truth or Dare Sora" said Selphie, she giggle a bit looking at Tidus who was wiping the whipped cream off.

"Dare" reply Sora

"I dare you to kiss Kairi on the lips" said Selphie pointing to me; I lift my head up again giving Selphie the what-is-wrong-with-you look. Sora crawl over to me, place his hands on my face so he could kiss me. I close my eyes and as our lips met. I open my mouth to let my tongue to his mouth, he did the same thing. After a bit we finally broke apart. I look at him straight into his deep blue eyes and he look back at my. He smiled his goofy smile before heading back to his spot.

We then decided to change into our pj's and get ready to watch a movie in Rae's room.

"Hey Kairi" yelled Sora, 'oh my god, what is he going to say' I said to myself before turning around. He pulled me into his room so we could talk.

"I just wanted to tell you that I like you a lot. And that I think you are the most beautiful person I ever meet." Said Sora, I blush at his remark.

"I like you a lot too." I said; I then smile at him "So…"

"So, I like you to go out with me" said Sora, I swear that time must of stop, I couldn't believe Sora, my dream guy ask me out.

"Oh my god, yes I will" I said giving him a hug. Sora before he let go, we headed to Rae's room. But before we got there, Sora grabbed my hand.

* * *

"Oh my god, where did Rae disappeared to" I Selphie said as Sora and me enter the room. Everyone was in there expect Rae. 

"There you two at, but Rae is still missing" said Namine staring at us. She was sitting next to Roxas with pillows and blankest on the floor.

"Riku, come with me for a sec." I said grabbing Riku's arm, I pull him into the hallway. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know, it's just I get this feeling around her, I want to kiss her but I don't want to force her into doing anything with me if she's not uncomfortable." Said Riku

"Riku, what would she, she likes you a lot." I said

"It's a long story, if Rae hasn't told you yet, she will one day" Riku said looking at the ground.

"Riku, look at me" I said "Do you love her?"

"Sometimes, I feel like I do but-"Riku said

"But nothing, tell her that you love her, she would feel better, right now she probably hates you because she doesn't feel like you care enough about her." I said, I look at the stairs and saw Rae sitting there listening to our conversation.

"I guess you're right" Riku said, I walk back to the room and close the door, so Rae and Riku could talk. I look out the key out so I could see what happens.

"So, is that your explanation?" Said Rae, Riku turn around to see Rae in her pj's with a bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Rae, I believe" Riku said

"You believe what" said Rae with a solemn look on her face.

"I believe I'm in love with you" said Riku, Rae walked up to him after putting the bowl of popcorn down on the table in the hallway and kiss him passionately on the lips, he grab her arms and return the kiss. After a couple of minutes the broke apart.

"Just because what happen to me last year in Twilight Town with my ex-boyfriend, doesn't mean you're going to do the same thing Riku" said Rae, Riku nodded in agreement and grab the bowl of popcorn from the table.

"Now, let's go watch a movie" Rae said I move away from the door and sat down on the couch in Rae's room with Sora.

"Finally your back Rae" said Selphie

"And guess what, Namine and Roxas started going out with each other" said Tidus

"So did us" I said raising my hand and Sora's hand.

"And we're back together" Riku said, at the moment to show their love, Riku kissed Rae in front of everyone.

"Aw" Selphie said, she then gave Tidus a kiss on the cheek, he started to blush.

"So what movie are we watching anyway" said Roxas

"Let's watch a scary movie" Sora said

"Rae do you have 'thirteen ghosts'?" said Riku, Rae and Riku were cuddling on Rae's bed.

"Yeah, Roxas you had it last, so where is it?" Rae said, everyone look at Roxas.

"Oh yeah, it's in my room" Roxas got up and went to his room, he back after a minute or two. He popped it in the DVD player. Someone turn the lights out and everyone's eyes were glue to the TV.

* * *

"Kairi, wake up" I heard someone said to me in my ear, I open my eyes to see Sora. 

"I wanted to say good night" Sora said.

"Good night to you too" I said, he gave me a kiss on the forehead and left the room, I looked around to see Selphie and Namine asleep on the floor, I was on the couch and Rae was in her bed. I went back to sleep, only to be awakened again. This time it was Rae.

"Kairi, get up, it's time to give the boys a makeover" she said holding a makeup set in hand; Namine and Selphie were behind giggling.

"Ok" I said taking the covers on me and sitting up. We leave her room quietly and headed to Sora's room, where all the boys were sleeping at. We open the door silently and saw the boys were all asleep. We first want to Riku.

"Ok, let's put some eye shadow, lipstick and some blush on the boys" Rae said taking out a tube of lipstick from the bag. She opened the cap and applied some to Riku's lips.

"You're so damn sexy" Riku said in his sleep, we all giggle and continued applying makeup on him, we then headed to Tidus and put the same thing on him as Riku, only in different colors. Of course after that, we headed to Roxas who wouldn't stop talking in his sleep.

"Namine is so beautiful, I wonder why I never notice her" Roxas said in his sleep, Namine blush as me and the others laugh. We finished with him and headed Sora, who was on his bed.

"Uh, Kairi don't you think we're a little to young to be having sex." Sora whispered still fast asleep, Rae, Selph, and Nam giggled as I blush, we apply the makeup on him and then left the room, Rae put the bag away and we all went to sleep.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, oh my bloody god" Screamed Someone from the room next to us. My eyes opened as four boys with makeup on ran in. Rae turned around to face the boys, and Namine and Selphie looked up at them. We all started to giggle. 

"Look at you guys, you looked so funny" Selphie said, we all continued to laugh at them as they stood there with angry looks on their faces.

"Rae, was this your idea" said Roxas

"Uh, no it was the little bird from next door" Rae said acting like she knew nothing about what happen to them, Namine, Selphie and me started to laugh again.

"Rae don't play stupid, you're the only one who has a huge makeup, since your mom send it before school started." Said Sora. _(**A/**N: As you know Rae lives with her aunt and uncle, her mom lives in Twilight Town and sends items such as money and stuff to her every month to support her.)_

"Ok, fine me and the girls thought it would be fun." Said Rae

"Rachael this isn't funny" said Riku

"Don't called we Rachael, I least my name isn't Riku Xemnas Williams" said Rae, everyone expect Riku laugh, Rae jumped on Rae's bed and started to tickle her.

"Well, that's help the boys take the makeup off before we eat breakfast" I said, we help the boys take the makeup with special makeup removers cleaners and then got dress for the day.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, chapter 6 is finished, of course thank everyone with the reviews, I love you all! I bet you want to know what happen last year at Twilight Town and why she moved to Destiny Islands. You get to find out soon! And tanks all my dear reviewers for the costumes suggestions. Now chapter is going to a surprise._

_Sora: Yes, we and Kairi are now going out._

_Namine: And Riku and Rae, broke up and the made up._

_Roxas: And Namine and I are going to make out all night long._

_Namine: Um, no we're not._

_Riku: Now go and review my dear lovely reviewers. Push that purple button._


	7. What a Day! Sora's POV

_A/N: Woo hoo! Thank you everyone for the reviews, I'm aiming for 100 reviews, so keep reviewing everybody. This chapter is special because it's in Sora's POV. Have you ever thought what Sora, and the boys think about the girls and everything else like school, and just what! Evil Jessica is back and is back with a new friend named Kyle who is going to turn everything upside down. I'm also soooooooooooooooooo sorry for taking so long to update, I been busy, I was going to update Monday but my dad took me up to the mountains for the day and we had to drive through a terrible thunderstorm. _

_Sora: Hello, everyone today we're going to sing._

_Kairi: No we're going to read the Disclaimer._

_Sora: By singing._

_Rae: Here's the paper, (hands Sora a piece of paper) now where are my earplugs._

_Sora (In singing voice) **Disclaimer:** Rae doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, only herself, the plot, Jessica, and that evil new guy Kyle._

_Roxas: Oh my God, my ears are bleeding._

_Rae: Now on with the chapter and oh and Roxas clean that up (hands Roxas a towel)_

**This chapter is based on Sora's POV!**

**Drama High  
****Chapter 7 – What a Day! Sora's POV**

"Sora wake up, we have school today" I heard someone say in the doorway to my room, I knew it was Rae. She must miss Riku even it was less then 24 hours since he last saw her. I slowly got out of bed and got change. I was pretty excited too, me and Kairi decided to go out with each other 3 days ago at Rae's sleepover and Saturday night we went on a date to the movies with of course Rae and Riku. Today also meant I was going to show Jessica how much better Kairi was then her. I just finishing brushing his teeth, and went into Rae's room to use her mirror; I was wearing a pair of baggy black shorts with a red baggy t-shirt, and a pair of black sneakers. Just then Rae walked in.

"Sora what are you doing in my room?" Rae said she was wearing a lavender tank top with a gray hoodie, unzipped, on top. She also had on a pair of dark blue denim jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"I was just using your mirror; I'm not looking for your diary or anything." I said scratching my head.

"Ok, well let's get going then, Roxas is already downstairs eating breakfast" She said grabbing her bag off her bed before heading downstairs. I headed to my room and grab my bag and also headed downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs the door bell rung and I decided to go see who it was. I opened the door to see my sliver-haired best friend. He was wearing a blue sleeveless tank top with a pair of blue baggy pants, and some black sneakers.

"Whatcha doing here" I said

"I'm picking up Rae" said Riku, I let out a small 'oh' and let him inside. We headed to the kitchen to see my mom, Rae, and Roxas. I figured that my dad was at work. My dad was a famous blitzball player; I was also on the school's blitzball team with Roxas, Riku, Tidus, and Wakka. My mom was the CEO of some famous company.

"Rae, you mom called and ask me to tell you that she wants you to visit her during either Thanksgiving Break or Winter Break" my mom said to Rae, of course she was talking about Rae's mom, Rae's mom work all the time and when she was off she would go out with her business friends and party leaving Rae home by herself, that's why Rae is living with us. Her mom also sends her money so she can buy herself what she needs like clothes and other stuff. She hasn't seen her mom since the end of June and I guess her mom misses her.

"I'll call her after school" Rae reply as she continued eating her fruit loops. I took out a bowl and the box of frosted flakes. Riku took a seat next to Rae; she gave him a kiss on the cheek and finished eating her cereal. Roxas was eating two pieces of toasted with butter on top.

"Well, Riku and I are going to head to school, I'll see you two there" Rae waving goodbye to me and Roxas, she give my mom a kiss on the cheek and headed out the kitchen.

"So how is Kairi?" my mom asked

"She's great" I said flashing my goofy smile.

"So Roxas, how is your new girlfriend Namine" my mom asked Roxas, I just finished eating my cereal and was waiting for Roxas.

"She's good" Roxas said taking a last bite of his toast. We grab our school bags and wave good bye to my mother and headed to my car outside. Today Roxas was going to drive instead of me. We hopped in and Roxas started the car. He pulled the transmission in reverse and pulled out of the driveway and headed for school.

"Kairi" I yelled towards Kairi who was with Namine and Selphie near their lockers. She turned around as I approach her. I give her a kiss on the lips before she said anything. People were in the hallway started whispering.

"Is he going out with her, she's not even a cheerleader" said a girl in the hallway to her friend.

"Man, she's hotter than Jessica Honda" said someone from the wrestling team. (A/N: I don't own the last name Honda, I was reading fruits basket today and yeah I got the last name from there.)

"How are you today Kai" I said to her, she smile bringing out her lavender eyes.

"I'm fine, since when did you call me Kai?" Kairi taking out her books for class, she shut her locker and faced me.

"Since today I guess" I said "You ready for class?" She nodded; I grab her hand and walked her to her homeroom. As we walked to her homeroom we ran into Jessica and someone we didn't know, he must been a new student.

"Hello Sora, and oh who is this" Jessica said pointing to Kairi

"I'm Kairi, his new girlfriend" Kairi said to Jessica in a cruel tone.

"Well, this is my new friend Kyle" Jessica said pointing to Kyle, I look up and down at Kyle he seem familiar some how.

"Hey" I said "If you don't mind will you move out the way." They moved out of me and Kairi's way. We finally reach to Kairi's homeroom. I leaded in to give her a kiss but was interrupted but a teacher that was walking down the hallway walk past us.

"No kissing in the hallway" he said, we watch him continued to the teacher's lounge. I then decided to give her a kiss anyway. She walked inside to her homeroom and I headed to my headroom before the late bell rung.

"So how was you're date with Wakka" Roxas asked. It was lunchtime, the girls decided that the group will sit differently, it was Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Rae and Lulu at the girls table; and it was Riku, Tidus, Roxas, Wakka, and me at the table I was sitting at right now.

"It was great actually; we first went to a movie with dinner after that." Wakka said "She even gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Well, did you meet Sora's new girl?" Riku said, I just continued eating my lunch.

"Who is it?" Wakka said

"Kairi Chidori, one of Rae's close friends" Roxas said

"Oh really, she's a pretty girl, much better than Jessica" Wakka said

"Yeah she is" I said, before anyone else could say anything we heard someone yelled.

"Who are you, and what do you want with Rae" I knew it was either Namine or Kairi. I looked up to see the new kid near the girls table, Rae looked like she was paralyze she was just staring into space. I knew something was wrong. Riku got up and started to walk over to the table, I got up to following him with Roxas behind me.

"Hey you leave my girlfriend alone" Riku said pointing to the new guy.

"I was just saying 'hi' to my dear ex-girlfriend." He said turning to face Rae. Riku's eyes widen but he didn't move "You thought you could get away from me baby girl, but that's not happening."

Rae was still motionless. 'So that's her ex-boyfriend' I said to myself, I was next to Kairi holding her.

"What, you can't be him" Riku said. Kyle, the new guy, placed an arm around Rae. She flinched but didn't snap back to reality.

"So, you're her new boyfriend, but not for long" he said, he then leaned over to Rae's face and kiss her. She then snapped back to reality kicking him in the balls and wiping her lips. Riku ran over to her to see if she was alright. Kyle was on the ground wining like a baby. Riku went over to him and kick him in the stomach three times before the principle came up and stop him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON" yelled Cid, who was the school principle

"He is the one hitting on my girlfriend" Riku yelled back at the principle.

"I WANT TO SEE YOU AND THIS KID IN MY OFFICE NOW" Cid said before walking off. Rae was on the ground crying, I was holding Kairi, Namine was in Roxas' arms. Selphie and Lulu were with Tidus and Wakka at my table. Riku went over and help Rae up, he gave her a big hug.

"Something else is up" I said to Kairi, she gave me a confuse look. "Jessica is up to something"

"Oh my god Rae, are you okay" Kairi said walking over to Rae, Rae gave her a look and then pass out.

"I'll take her to the nurse with Kairi" I said to Riku "You better get going to Cid's office"

"Yea, just make sure she okay" Riku said handing Rae to Sora before heading to the office. Kairi and I headed to the nurse's office.

* * *

It was finally after-school, My mom came and pick Rae up early since she wasn't feeling well, but me and the others decided to first go buy her some gifts and her favorite candy and soda before heading to my house to cheer her up. I also wanted to know the whole story, only Riku knew but everyone else was clueless.

"So who's going with who" I said, Riku, Namine, Roxas, Kairi, Selphie, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, and me were outside of the school deciding who was going with who to the store to pick Rae stuff up.

"I'm going with Sora" Kairi said intertwining her hand with mine. I blush a little.

"I'm going with Namine, Tidus, and Selphie" said Roxas, I gave him a nod and they headed to Tidus' car in the school's parking lot. That left Lulu, Wakka, and Riku. I looked at Riku who look really worried.

"Riku can come with us" Wakka said. Riku shook his head.

"No, I can go by myself, I have my car and I'll just go buy her something and then head to her house" Riku said, he then headed to his car.

"Ok, then I'll see you two later" Kairi said, we headed to my car. We hopped in and pull out of the drive way.

"So, where are we going to go" Kairi said with a questioning tone.

"To Rae's favorite candy store, they have gourmet chocolates there, which are Rae's favorite; I bet you love them too." I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Aren't they expensive?" Kairi said I turn a turn on the street where the mall was.

"Yes, but I'm going to buy some for Rae, and of course you because you are so special to me" I said, in the corner of my eye I saw her blush brightly.

"Aw, you are so nice Sora" Kairi said, I then took a left onto the street where the store was located at. I parked the car and open Kairi's door for her, and grab her hand and walk into the store. The store had all different types of candy. From bubble gum to gummy bears

"Oh my god, this is great" Kairi said she ran over to some candies on a shelf. I just smile as I walked over to the gourmet chocolates. I then headed to the gummy bears, and sour gummy things which Rae and I like.

"Sora can you buy me this" Kairi said with a puppy dog look holding a bag full of different candies.

"God Kai, you act like you never had any candy before" I said, she gave me a pouted look, I laugh giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Of course I'll buy them for you." Kairi and I headed to the cash register to pay for the candy and then we headed to my house.

* * *

"Rae, are you ok?" Riku said he was right next to her bed holding her hand. Lulu and Wakka went to the store and brought her some dr. pepper. Roxas, Namine, Selphie, and Tidus brought Rae a brand new outfit from her favorite store at the mall.

"Yes, I was just in shock" Rae said sitting up in her bed. She looked at all the stuff we brought her. "Oh my god, that's not for me is it?"

"Yes, it is" Namine said giving her a smile.

"You guys didn't have to do that." Rae said she looked down at her lap "I might as well take you the whole story."

Everyone got comfortable; Kairi and I sat on the couch together.

"Do you really want to" Riku said

"I have to, it's the whole reason why I'm living here and why I passed out today" Rae said looking Riku straight into the eye.

"It all started last year, when me and the new student Kyle started going out, we were so close but one day." Rae said she paused before continued on with her story. "It was my birthday and of course I invited Kyle to come spend the night at my house, my mom wasn't home and long story short, he try to rape me." I say a tear fall from her face. "After that night, I call your mother-" Rae said pointing to me and Roxas "-if, I could live with you guys because of him, and 'cause of my mother. I never told anyone expect Riku, That's why I space out today when I saw him."

"So, that's the whole story" I said, Riku and Rae nodded.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Roxas said "No one messes with my girlfriend, my cousin, or my friends"

"I think it's time for you to go" Riku said, everyone got up and started leaving the room.

"I want you all to be careful of Kyle, especially you Kairi, Sora take good care of her" Rae said. We walked out her room and close the door behind us to let Riku and Rae have some alone time.

"So Kairi, want to go out to the beach?" I said as we walked downstairs.

"Yeah, I would love to" Kairi said, I smiled, we got into my car and headed down to the beach.

"The beach is so beautiful, with the sunset and everything" Kairi said, we were walking along the shoreline.

"Yeah it is" I said holding her hand.

"This is my favorite place, it's so peaceful" Kairi said, I smiled making her smile too.

"Yeah, like nothing is going to happen to us, like we will be together forever." I said, Kairi sat down on the sand, I sat next to her. We watched the waves and the sun as it went down.

"So, what you thinking about Kairi?" I said trying to make conversation.

"Nothing" she said "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, what is it" I said looking at her.

"Will you kiss me?" Kairi said

"Of course, why wouldn't I, you're so pretty" I said, I leaned over so our lips would touched. She opened her mouth licking my lips, telling me to open my mouth. I let her lay down on her back in the sand as I continued to kiss her. Her arms were around my neck and my arms were on her back rubbing her back up and down. We then broke apart when we heard Kairi's cell phone ringing. I smiled at her and back off her letting her reached into her pocket for her cell phone.

"Ok, I'll be home soon" Kairi said into the phone. '_It must be her parents_' I said to myself, '_it must be getting late, I should head home too._' Kairi closed her cell phone and looked at me.

"I got to get home" Kairi said before getting up. I got up and led her to my car. The drive was silent, but not in a bad way. We finally made it to Kairi's house. Before she got out the car she gave me another kiss.

"Tell Rae, to get well" Kairi said, she hopped out the car and enter her house. '_She_ _has to be the most wonderful thing that has ever happen to me_' I said to myself as I drove home.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sorry if you thought the chapter was boring. Jessica is up to something, she's going to try and ruined everyone's live, because I'm the author and this story is suppose to have drama in it. That's why it's called Drama High. Everyone please review, and I'll update soon! _


	8. Time to Hit the Mall Again

_A/N: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is short. So this chapter is about the girls going shopping again but this time it's with the guys and they're shopping for Halloween costumes. I love to thank everyone who has given me suggestions for the Halloween costumes. _

_Rae: Sora, where are you?_

_Roxas: He's to busy daydreaming about Kairi._

_Rae: Well, I'm going to make Selphie do the Disclaimer today then._

_Selphie: Yay! Rae can I get some Pixy Styx if I do the Disclaimer_

_Rae: Yea of course Selph. (Hands Selphie piece of paper)_

_Selphie: **Disclaimer:** Rae doesn't own anything, but of course, Rae, Kyle, and Jessica 'cause if she did, Riku would be the all hers._

_Rae: (giggles a bit) now Kairi, gave the shout outs to the people who review the last chapter and/or gave me the Halloween costume ideas. _

_Kairi: The shout outs are to _**Euphoria6A, mOOnlite-dUSk, darkwing13, saphireyes15, Snowyjay-chan, z7xfla, soraandkairi4evaandeva, angelofsweetness, BrokenWingedAngel16, Blondie2494, SailorKairi91, Courage Sun, catluv101, namine101, Fullmetal59, and soralvr4life**

_Rae: I love you all!_

**Drama High**

**Chapter 8 – Time to Hit the Mall Again**

"So what did you and Sora do after we left Rae's house?" Selphie said I blushed remembering last night. We were walking to our last class of the day and I was glad, today was so boring, nothing happen. Rae came to school but she wasn't like her normal self. Riku was to busy to talk to anyone but Rae, asking her the same question over and over again. Sora and me flirted and held hands walking to class. Namine and Roxas were talking about something all day long. Wakka was to busy talking to Lulu about them two going out later this week. Tidus was too busy daydreaming and Selphie was trying to find out what happen last night between Sora and me.

"Fine, if you want to know, Sora and me went to the beach." I said as I continued walking down the hallway.

"Aw, how romantic" Selphie said, we finally reached the classroom; I took a sit next to Sora, who was already there. Rae was behind us with Riku and Selphie was in front of me.

"Hi, Kairi, how are you?" Sora said he gave me a kiss on the cheek before I answer.

"I'm fine, today is just so boring" I said

"I have just the thing to make you happy Kairi" Rae said, I was shocked to hear her voice because she wasn't talking to anyone today expect Riku. "How about, Namine, Selphie, you, and me go to the mall to pick out Halloween costumes."

"Oh, that's a great idea" Namine said, she just entered the classroom with Roxas and overheard us.

"Yeah, especially since the Halloween Bash is coming up" I said "Maybe the boys can come with us."

"No, I don't want to go shopping" said Roxas, we all laugh.

"I'll go, besides the only ones who drives and has a car are Riku, Wakka, and me" Sora said.

"Yeah that's right" Selphie said, we were now in a huddle and everyone was listening.

"So, we're going today after school" I said checking to make sure that was right.

"Yeah, we'll have Sora, Kairi, Namine, and Roxas in Sora's car" Riku said. "And Rae, Selphie, Tidus, and me in my car"

"Me and Lu aren't coming, we have plans after school." Wakka said, Lulu nodded in agreement

"That settles that" I said, we all got into are regular seats as soon as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, please take out your homework from last night" Said Ms. Snow

"So what are you going to be for Halloween Nam?" I said we were on our way to the mall in Sora's car.

"I don't know, maybe a princess or something." Namine said.

"Maybe Roxas can be your prince charming." I said with a little laugh.

"I was just going to be a monster" Roxas said.

"But Roxas, I want you to be my prince charming" Namine wined.

"Yeah, Roxas you should be Namine's prince charming." Sora said teasing Roxas. I laugh along with Namine.

"Well, I guess I could" Roxas said.

"We're here." Sora said parking in a parking space at the mall right next to Riku's car.

"Oh, really" I said, I hopped out the car with Namine and headed to the mall's entrance with everyone else. We first decided to head to a Halloween store that had costumes and accessories. Me and the other girls started looking at stuff in the juniors section while the boys went over to a different area of the store.

"Hey, Rae what are you going to be for Halloween?" I said as I look through the rack of clothes.

"I was thinking of being a witch, Riku is going to all emo and stuff, so we're going to match kind of." Rae said pulling out a short black skirt.

"That's cool, I just don't know what I want to be" I said as I walk over to where Namine and Selphie were at.

"I think you should be an angel 'because you are so innocent and nice" Rae said walking over to Selphie, Namine, and me.

"That's a great choose for you Kai" Selphie said, she pull out a cheerleading outfit from a rack nearby. "I am going to be a cheerleader because Tidus said that because of my hyper personality I should be a cheerleader."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Namine said. "And I'm going to be a princess." Namine pull out a princess dress from the rack and held it up to and in front of the mirror nearby.

"Of course you're going to be a princess, I guess Roxas is going to be your prince charming" Rae said grabbing a pair of black fishnet tights.

"Yup, she convinced him in the car" I said giving a little laugh. I took the white dress that Selphie handed to me. "I guess I should be an angel."

"Well, let's finished here so we can go to that shoe store here." Namine said. We all finished picking accessories and costumes and headed to the cash register to purchase the stuff. I brought a white sleeveless dress that was 2 in. high above her knees, a halo, and some glitter makeup. Namine brought a princess dress, a crown, and a princess pedant. Selphie brought a cheerleader costume, some pom-poms, and some makeup. Rae brought a witch hat, fishnet tights, a black mini skirt, a dark purple tee-shirt, and dark gothic makeup.

We left the store to meet up with the boys waiting outside of the store.

"We're heading to the shoe store to buy some shoes for our costumes." Selphie said." We can meet you guys at the food court if you like"

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan" Sora said, he walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. The rest of the boys said goodbye to there girlfriends expect Tidus because Selphie and him aren't going out. We then headed to the shoe store with bags in own hands and smiling ear to ear. Finally we got to the store and we split up. Namine decided to come with me and Selphie and Rae headed to a different area of the store.

"I think you should get white high-heeled sandals." Namine said as she handed me a box for the shelf.

"Yeah, because it would match right." I said, Namine nodded and grab another box of the shelf to try on a pair of shoes. I took one of the sandals out of box to try them on. Perfect fit and they were beautiful on my feet. I smiled and put the shoe back into the box. Namine was busy trying another pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Hey Nam" I said, she looked up at me "I'm going to go find Selphie and Rae, met me at the front" I smiled and started to look for Rae and Selph. I found them down an aisle where Rae was trying on Stiletto boots.

"Hey guys" I said causing them to look up. I walked over to them and look at Rae's boots. "You're boots are cute."

"Thanks, I was thinking of wearing black stiletto boots will go with my costume." Rae said

"I'm going to wear some sneakers that will go with my costume." Selphie said holding the box in her hand.

"That's nice, well Nam is waiting in the front of the store, so when you're finish up here meet us in the front." I said, they nodded and I headed to the front of the store to pay for my shoes. Namine was already there paying for her shoes. I paid for my shoes and a couple of minutes later Selphie and Rae finally were finished. We then headed for the food court to meet the boys.

The boys were sitting at two tables next to each other chatting about blitzball and stuff when we approached them.

"Hey boys" I said sitting at the table where Sora was at.

"Hey girls, did you find what you were looking for?" Riku asked

"Yeah, I think so" I said

"So who's up for a movie?" Tidus said "We could go chill at someone's house or just go to the movie theater"

"Yeah, sounds fun" Selphie, everyone else nodded.

"We could go to my house" I said since no one has been to my house yet expect for Selphie and Namine.

"Yeah, especially since we haven't been to your house yet" Rae said

"What are we waiting for, let's get going" Roxas said, everyone got up and headed for the parking lot. We got into the cars and headed towards my house.

A/N: What a crappy ending to a crappy chapter. I'm so sorry but I'm going to make it up with a great next chapter and a quicker update. If I don't then you can go grab your shotguns, blades, or anything you use to kill me. lol. Well, I need to get going so I can update. Laterz!

**I'm also changing my penname to The Tainted Pixie so just keep that in mind.**

And don't forget to review!

The Tainted Pixie


	9. Tainted Pixie's Note

**Authoress Note**

**From The Tainted Pixie**

**AKA Rae/Me**

**Rae: **This is a special letter from me, the authoress.

**Sora: **In other words, Rae has a letter to her reviewers.

**Rae: **Yes, it's about my story, if anyone has ideasfor the Halloween Bash, tell me

**Namine: **You also have another thing to say.

**Rae: **Oh, right, since school has begun, and since my teachers are very evil and insane, my updates are going to be a tiny bit slower. I'm going to try and finished the next chapter by the weekend, but since I have to do a stupid POW by Friday, who knows. Plus when winter comes around, I going to try out for the basketball team, and try to make it last year so if I do, (like last year in 7th grade.) I will have practice till and would be home to write chapters till like 5:30ish or 6:00ish.

**Zexion: **In other words, Rae is very lazy at times and she's too busy eating after practice to update.

**Rae: **Hey look its Zexy.

**Zexion: **Don't call me that!

**Rae: **Whatever, remember if you have any ideas for the Halloween bash, please let me know!

**Riku: **And once Rae gets 100 reviewers, there's going to be a very long special chapter with lot's of Kairi and Sora fluff.

**Kairi:** Oh, really?

**Rae: **Yeah, maybe a kiss here and there. Who knows!

**Roxas: **Well, that's it. See ya next time!


	10. Halloween Bash

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. Just to let you know, I'm working on a few other stories. This chapter is not only going to be in Kairi's POV so I let you know whose POV it is in. Since everyone going to be split up at the party so there are going to be different POV's. Hope you like this chapter because this is the day of the Halloween Bash._

_Namine: Yay! Time to Party!_

_Jessica: I have an evil plan up my sleeve._

_Kairi: EW, how did this bitch in this conversion._

_Riku: Oh my god Kairi's cussing._

_Rae: Calm down, let's enjoy this chapter, besides Sora's back to read the disclaimer._

_Sora: I am_

_Rae: Yes you are_

_Sora: Disclaimer: Rae doesn't own most of the ideas for the costumes, Rae also doesn't own the song Rainbow from Ayumi Hamasaki, or STEP You by Ayumi Hamasaki. She also doesn't own any other songs (if that is anymore in this chapter). Rae doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Riku, Me, or that Ms. Snow teacher person, but Rae does own herself, Kyle and Jessica. Now on with the chapter!_

_(The Halloween Bash is being held at the school gym.)_

**Drama High  
****Chapter 9 –Halloween Bash**

**Outside of school – The Afternoon before the Halloween Bash**

"Everyone's going to meet me at my house right" I said to the group of teenagers in front of me, they nodded in respond.

"Riku and me are going to be at you're house around 6:30 hopefully" Rae said smiling at me, she grab her bag off the ground and headed toward Riku's car. "I'll see you guys later!" She said walking away.

"Bye guys" Riku said giving Sora and Roxas a high five, then took his keys out of his pocket and headed toward his car were Rae was waiting.

"Ok, then Sora you going to drop Selphie, Namine, and me at my house right" I said looking at Sora. He nodded and we headed towards his car.

* * *

It was 5:30 and Selphie, Namine and I were in my room getting ready for the Halloween Bash. I was in the middle of doing Namine's hair while Selphie was on my bed looking through a magazine. Rae and Riku were going be here in an hour, so were Roxas, Tidus, and Sora. As I put the finishing touches to Namine's hair, my cell phone started to ring. I drop the brush in my hand and pull my cell phone out my pocket to answer it.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Kai, It's Rae, can I come over to your house right now because I need help with my costume."

"Yeah, sure, is anymore else coming with you?" I said looking at Selphie and then Namine.

"No, Riku is just going to drop me off" Rae said

"Ok, see ya later" I said before pushing the call button.

"Who was that?" Selphie said putting the magazine down on my bed.

"It was Rae, she coming over to get help from us for her costume" I said

"Oh, cool" Selphie said standing up. I decided to go downstairs to get some snacks and hopefully Rae would be here soon.

"KAIRI! THE BOYS ARE HERE! Yelled my mother from downstairs.

"BE RIGHT THERE MOM!" I yelled from my bedroom, I finished applying makeup to Rae's face, and then I ran to my closet to grab my heels for my costume. I look at everyone making sure everyone looked great.

Selphie was wearing a light blue and white cheerleading uniform with a pair of white sneakers. She had her hair in a high ponytail and blue and white pom-poms in her hands. She had on some eye shadow and lip gloss.

Namine had on a pink princess gown with designs on it with a pair of black slippers, a sliver tiara on her head; her hair was done in a bun. She had on a pink necklace on her neck.

Rae was wearing a black mini skirt, a purple tee-shirt.Her hair was dye black with purple highlights, black fish net tights, a pair of black stiletto boots, and lots of dark makeup, plus the witch hat that was on her head.

I was wearing a white spaghetti dress that was pretty short, a pair of white high heels. My auburn color hair was up in a bun like Namine's, I also had on some makeup on my face, with a halo on my head.

We all got our stuff together to, and headed downstairs to see the boys. I lead the girls behind me to the living where Riku, Sora, Roxas, and Tidus sitting there waiting.

Riku was in his emo costume, he was wearing a black tee-shirt, with a pair of black pants. He also had on black boots with some makeup to make him look depressed. Rae walked over to him, gave him a kiss which cause him to smile. Roxas was wearing his prince charming costume. Namine ran over to him and started to giggle like crazy at him. Tidus was wearing a scary mask with a pair of jeans and a tee. Selphie bounce her way towards him. I looked over to Sora and smile. He was wearing a vampire-like outfit. (The costume from the videogame that he wears in Halloween Town, besides I suck at descriptions.)

"I love your costume Sora" I said smiling, so far everything was going great.

"Thanks, but you look so beautiful tonight" Sora said, I blushed and look at my mom coming in the living room with a camera.

"Before you guys leave, I want to take some pictures." My mother said we headed outside where there was more room. We first took pictures of couples like Sora and me, Rae and Riku, Namine and Roxas, and Tidus and Selphie. Then all the girls got a few pictures together and all the boys got pictures together.

We said goodbye to my mom and headed to the school. We parked in the school parking lot and headed to the gym. The gym was packed with teens; there were decorations on the ceiling, the entrance and everywhere else. There was a DJ on the stage, taking people's song requests. There were people dancing to the song 'STEP you' by Ayumi Hamasaki. Couples taking pictures, some teens were eating, drinking, and chatting at the tables that the school set up from the Halloween Bash.

Soon the song ended and the song 'Money Maker' by Ludacris came on. I heard a squeal and turn my headed to Rae.

"This is my song, come on Riku, let's dance." Rae grabbed Riku's hand and put him onto the dance floor. They started dancing and grinding. The rest off us decided to go sit somewhere and just chilled.

The next people to run off were Namine and Roxas. They headed to the haunted house that the school set up in the hallway that leaded out of the gym.

"Look at them go." I said laughing. Sora arm was around my waist, I love when he was close to me; he made me feel so safe.

"Yea, so what you want to do?" he said kissing my forehead lightly.

"Let's go dance" I got up and grab Sora's hand and walked over to the dance floor.

* * *

**Setting – Rae and Riku on the dance floor Rae's POV**

Riku and I were on the dance floor slow dancing. The song 'Money Maker by Ludacris' just ended and the song 'Rainbow by Ayumi Hamasaki' was playing. Riku's strong muscular arms were around my hips; my arms were around his neck. We were rocking back and forth.

"You look great tonight" Riku whisper into my ear, I smile and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"And you look hot tonight" I said, laying my head on his chest. We continued rocking back and forth till the song end.

"Let's go get something to drink" I said, before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let go of Riku and turn to see Jessica with Kyle. My smile on my face faded away. "What do you want bitch?" I said I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"Well, why so bitchy tonight Rae" Jessica said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't you dare call me Rae you slut" I said, I felt like punching her in the face but I decided not to cause havoc tonight.

"Whatever, I might as well leave you alone." Jessica turned around and walked away with Kyle following close behind. I took Riku's hand and lead him to a table with punch and food.

"I hate her so much" I said taking a cup, I pour some punch into it taking a sip of the cup.

"Yeah, I understand why. When Sora started going out with her, I told him not to but he didn't listen" Riku said wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me on my neck. I put my cup down and turn around to face him. I kiss him passionately for a minute or two. I pulled away and smile at him before turning around taking a drink from the cup of punch that was on the table. After I finished the cup, I felt like dancing so I pull Riku on the dance floor again.

* * *

**Setting – Namine and Roxas in the haunted house Namine's POV**

"Wow, this is actually pretty scary" Roxas said, I was hanging off of him since I saw the dead lady in the bathtub near the beginning.

"Yeah, I know" I said, we just past a skeleton, which pop out of nowhere.

"Don't worry Nam, I'll protect you" Roxas said

"I'm not worrying, I just want to get out of here" I said, I duck under a spider web with Roxas. I saw the exit and basically ran ahead of Roxas to get out of this damn thing. I waited for Roxas at the exit, so I could tell him I was going to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back Roxy" I kissed him gently on the lips and headed to the bathroom. I look at the mirror and check out my outfit, when suddenly I heard the bathroom door open. On instinct I headed into a bathroom stall.

"Rae doesn't know what she how much trouble she is going to be in by the end of this night"

I look in the crack on the door to the bathroom stall and saw Jessica she was on her cell phone with someone.

"I already spike her punch, now you just wait till it kicks in and you have her all to herself Kyle." Jessica said looking into the mirror, taking some lip gloss out of her bag. I heard her close her phone and walk out of the bathroom. I open the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Roxas, we have to find Rae" I said running over to him.

"Why?" he had a puzzled look on his face.

"I overheard Jessica taking on her cell phone about spiking Rae's drink and then getting her alone with Kyle." I said so fast, I had to take a breather.

"Ok, let's go" Roxas said, I grab his hand and walk into the gym searching for Rae.

* * *

**Setting – Sora and Kairi slow dancing on the dance floor to the song 'Simple and Clean' By Utada. Kairi's POV**

"Simple and clean is the way you are making feel tonight" I sang under my breath, while Sora and me rock back and forth. Everything was going so perfect.

"Mmm, you are a beautiful singer Kai" Sora whisper into my ear. I smiled, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks, I so glad you are with me tonight Sora" I rest my head on his chest, and sang the rest of the lyrics to the song. After the song ended, Sora and I waited for the next song came on but instead someone was on the stage singing.

"In you and I there's a new land"

I look up to see Rae singing the song Sanctuary offbeat. To me she looked drunk but how could she be drunk at a school dance.

"Angels in flight" Rae sang till someone came on stage and took her off. The guy didn't look like Riku, but more like Kyle. I started to worry if that was really Kyle or not. I grabbed Sora's hand and pull him to the front of the gym where the stage was at.

"Let go of me, I want to sing" Rae wined, struggling from who was holding her.

"Hey you let go of her" I heard Roxas yelling. I turned to see Namine and Roxas running over to where Rae was at. I look again at the guy who was grabbing Rae. It was Kyle, but where was Riku at?

"Sora that's Kyle, we have to stop him." I said

"I'll stop him, go find Riku" Sora said, I let go of his hand and ran a different direction, yelling Riku's name. I find him on the ground, I ran over to him where Namine was already at.

"Namine, what happen to Riku" I cried out dropping next to Riku's body.

"Someone hit him in the head with a vase, I think it was Kyle." Namine said checking Riku's pulse.

"But what's up with Rae" I asked her.

"Jessica spike her drink, I overheard her in the bathroom on her phone with Kyle." Namine said. Riku started coming to, he put his hand to his head and groaned.

"What happen?" Riku groan with pain.

"Someone hit you in the head with a vase, and Jessica spike Rae's drink and Kyle's now taking advantage of her right now." I said helping him up. We looked over to where Rae was at, to witness Kyle kissing Rae. Riku ran over to where they were and punch the shit out of him.

"Leave me my girlfriend alone you bastard." Riku yelled, he then collapsed right next to Rae and try to confront her but she pushed him away.

"Leave me alone" she cried with tears falling form her eyes; she got up and ran away. Namine and I decided to run after her. Everything was perfect till Kyle and Jessica screwed it up.

* * *

**Setting – The Girls Bathroom, Rae's POV**

I ran to the girl's bathroom, I didn't know where else to go. I look into the mirror to see my appearance, my makeup was ruined, my hair was a messed, my tee-shirt was ripped barely covering me. I fell to the ground and keep crying. '_Where was he when Kyle was grabbing me, and kissing Me._' though to me self. '_I loved him so much, we were having such a great time._' Just then the bathroom door open and I look up seeing Namine and Kairi walk in. they rushed to my side and gave me hugs.

"Oh my god Rae, are you okay" Namine said to me, I shook my headed no and cried harder.

"This is all of Jessica and Kyle's fault" Kairi said.

"But where was Riku at, I though he would protected me" I said between sobs.

"Don't worry Rae; it's going to be okay." Namine said hugging me again. The help me up and lead me outside to Sora's SUV. Kairi then went to go look for Sora; so he could get us home.

I never would thought this would happen to me of all people.

* * *

_A/N: I bet you guys didn't think that was going to happen. I actually quite proud of myself of this chapter. Well, I got to go, I have school tomorrow. Don't forget to review, now go and click on that purple button down below._


	11. Making Everything Right Again

**Chapter 10**

**Making Everything Right Again**

_A/N: Omigod, it's been **forever** since I updated. You all must hate me not, but please don't, I have several reasons why I haven't updated since whenever it was the last time I updated. First school has school started, basketball was keeping me busy, and I was having some problems in school with my 'friends'. Now I'm not that busy anymore, I only have to deal with track practice and track meets. School isn't the much hard nor busy really anymore, I don't have finals this year. YAY!!! Now here's my brand new chapter of Drama High!!!_

Sora: Hey peoples, been forever hasn't it, I bet you must me.

Rae: Yeah right, no one miss you, they miss Riku the most.

Riku: Yeah Sora, they missed me because I'm hotter than you.

Sora: Whatever, Rae wants me to tell you guys that she does not own Kingdom Hearts, nor Final Fantasy or anything else that might not be hers. But she does own Rae, Jessica, and Kyle.

* * *

**E**verything was wrong. Rae wasn't being herself, she wasn't talking to anyone expect her teachers. Riku was trying to figure out what was wrong with Rae. Jessica was laughing and smirking every time she saw me, Rae, or any of my friends in the hallway and at lunch. Sora and me were trying to get proof that Kyle had spike Rae's drink at the Halloween Bash but had no luck. Selphie was also not being her usual self. Namine and Roxas were trying to figure out what Jessica's plans were. 

"I feel so bad for her," I said pointing to the pouting girl. She was sitting next to Riku, her head lying down on the desk, her eyes close as she was supposedly sleeping but I knew she wasn't.

"Yeah, she's been like that all weekend," Sora said looking over at Rae. "She lock herself in her room, only came out to use the bathroom or to get a snack, mostly some ice cream."

"Has Riku tried talking to her at all?" I asked quietly, not wanting anyone to hear our conversion, especially Rae.

"Yup, he called several times over the weekend, even showed up at the door. Every time I asked Rae if she wanted to talk to him, she told Roxas and me to tell him that she wasn't home," Sora said with a small sigh. "She's never has been this quiet nor has she been this upset."

"They really should make up," I whispered softly to Sora. "So how long have they known each other?"

"Since she started visiting me over summer breaks, she was about 5 years old around then," Sora said with a small smile. "I remember when Riku and Rae first met each other, they were so shy. Maybe you should talk to Riku or Rae more about it, you can have a clearer vision of how they felt seeing each other and falling in love."

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind," I said with a small smile. I always did thought there was a deeper past between Rae and Riku. As I continued thinking about how I was going to talk to Riku and Rae about what Sora just said, our teacher finally enter the classroom, a huge smile on her thin face.

"Good Morning class!" Ms. Snow said happily, placing a stack of papers on her desk. "Why all the sad faces?" She asked, a few people look around and shrug their shoulders. "Well, I hope you all had a great time at the Halloween Bash, I heard it was lots of fun till there was small incident." I heard a small whimper and everyone was looking over at Rae as she cover her face. They must of knew that she was in the center of what happen on Friday. Riku went to go rub her back but stop and look at the teacher again.

"Now today class, we are going to learn something new…" Ms. Snow begin to say with a huge smile. "And you will need to have a partner, so the person that you are sitting next to will be your partner." There were some groans and moans from the class but I just smile since I knew Sora was going to be my partner.

Ms. Snow then began walking around the room, handing out papers that were on her desk before as some people try to be nice to their partner including Riku. "Rae, baby girl why aren't you talking to me," Riku said in a sad but soft tone. Rae just continued sitting, looking at her manicure nails then at the paper Ms. Snow had handed out ignoring Riku. "Rae…please talk to me," Riku then touch her arm but she snatch it away, looking at him with a emotionless expression, dark circles around her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rae said so softly it was hard to hear her; she then pointed down at the paper. "Let's get started."

"Um…okay," Riku said softly, turning his head away. God I felt so bad for him, but Rae needs to give the guy a break, I mean he got hit in the head with a vase for crying out loud.

"You all may begin now," Ms Snow announce before sitting down at her desk, most likely grading tests from last week or something. I look at my paper and then at Sora. "Yeah, we should begin," I said softly with a small smile. Oh how I couldn't wait for lunch, I was famished.

* * *

"Why is she so mad at me?" 

I look up from my lunch to Riku playing with his food, a sad look on his face. My eyes then quickly moved to look at the table where Rae was sitting at. Namine and Roxas had decided to give her some company so she was completely alone. Tidus and Selphie were no way to found, probably making out somewhere.

"Who knows," Wakka said taking a huge bite of his ham and cheese sandwich. I couldn't see why people actually ate the school's lunch, it seem so poisonous to me. "Maybe you should talk to her." Wakka suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"I already try to, she won't listen to me," Riku said looking at Wakka. "Hey Kairi, have you try talk to her at all lately?" He asked looking over to me.

"Um no, not since the Halloween Bash, why?" I asked looking back at him with a confused expression on my face.

"I was just wondering, I guess she hasn't talk to anyone since Friday," He said standing up. "I'll be right back, need to go take care of something,"

"I gave him another confused look and watch him walk away, he was heading towards Rae. I look quickly over to Sora who was sitting next to me the whole time eating his lunch. "Sora, look!" I said pointing to Riku whose back was facing us.

"Wow, he finally has the balls to go up to her and actually talk to her like a real man," He said causing me to laugh at his comment.

"Yeah,"

"So Kai, are you doing anything after school today?"

"Um, nothing that I know of, why you want to know?" I asked him with a curious look on my face.

"I was wondering if you want to hang out with me after school," Sora said with a bit of shyness in his voice. "Maybe we can go get a bite to eat or we can-"

"-go to the beach," I said cutting him off, a huge smile on my face.

"Yeah we can go to the beach if you like," Sora said with a goofy grin, oh how I love his goofy grin.

"Sure," I said. "Aw, now look what you did, I can't wait till after school now,"

Before Sora can say anything, someone cut him off. "Aw, you guys are so cute together," I look up to see who was commenting on how me and Sora look together and frown. Jessica. "It's a shame that you won't stay together long," Jessica added, giving us a fake pout which turn into an evil smirk very quickly.

"Go away Honda, no one wants you here," I spat at her, using her last name instead on her first. I usually call people by their last name if I really didn't like them.

"Feisty aren't we, Sora better keep an eye on her, you never know, something bad can happen to her with that kind of attitude," Jessica said smirking. "Well, now I really should be going before your stupid ness rubs off on me, next stop your pouty little friend over there." She added pointing over to Rae, before I could say anything, she was already gone.

"Oh god Sora, we have to stop her," I said getting up from my sit before being pull back down.

"No, we should stay out of this, Rae can handle herself," I look at Sora was looking at Jessica, watching to see what was about to happen. Turning my head away from my handsome boyfriend, I decided to watch what happen, hopefully nothing bad.

Then all of a sudden, I see Jessica wishing something into Riku's ear, placing her hands on his shoulders before letting out a girly laugh. '_What is she doing?' _I thought to myself, wishing I could hear what was going on.

**

* * *

**

**Rae POV – Lunchroom**

I sat in my seat, not paying any attention to Namine and Roxas, as they were the only people sitting with me today; beats sitting alone any day. I stir my hot lunch that was in front of me, (still couldn't figure out if it was eatable). You probably asking why I brought something that might be poisonous. Well I was in such a rush to get out of the house today, I forgot my lunch which was horrible since I was really hungry and the only I could eat was the school's lunch.

As I continued playing with my Mac & Cheese (I think that is what it said on the menu), I heard a familiar voice. Riku. I look up at him slowly, a blank expression on my tan face which actually look palely than usually. 'What does he want?' I thought to myself, watching as he took a seat in front of me.

"Rachael, what's wrong?" Riku asked, using my real name. I could tell he was really worried about me. Instead of saying anything, I took a sip of my soda, seeing that was the only thing that looked safe to digest at this school. "You know you can talk to me, right?"

Before I was able to spill my guts and ask his question, Jessica showed up and begin whispering something in Riku's ear. I could only hear bits and pieces of it, anger growing inside me.

"Riku, what don't you leave her alone, apparently she doesn't want you anymore if she's not talking to you. Come with me, I can show you a good time." Jessica said rubbing her hands on his shoulders. "She's probably not all that good in bed, is she?" I choke on my spit before slamming my hand on the table.

"Get away from him you little whore!" I spat at her, a shock expression on Riku's face. I guess he was shock that I actually spoke. "He's my man, not yours!"

"Aw look, the sad little girlfriend finally speaks, good to know who haven't gone mute since Friday," Jessica said mocking me in her little annoying voice of hers. "And I wouldn't be calling people whores where you are one yourself, you were the one kissing someone else besides your boyfriend on Friday."

That did it, something inside me snap. I reached across the table, grabbing her black hair pulling her towards me. She started screaming in pain as I pulled harder and begin to slam her head against the hard wood table. I could feel everyone starting at me, in shock no less.

"Get off me!" She screamed, trying to get me to stop.

I then let go of her 'precious' hair and jump over the table so I was right next to her. I balled my fist up and punch her in the face, hitting her nose. I swear I heard something crack; mostly likely I broke her nose.

"Rae, baby that's enough," Riku whispered softly in my ear, wrapping his arms around me, holding me back. I try several times to get out of his hold but had no luck. "Don't do this, it's not you."

I stop all of a sudden, taking in the words he had just said to me. No, Riku was wrong, this is me, it is, or maybe not but still. I watch Kyle ran over to Jessica's side, seeing if she was okay before shooting a glare at me. I just smirk and look at Jessica. Blood was running down her nose and her forehead. I huge bruise was developing around the top of her forehead.

"YOU CRAZY BICTH!!!" Jessica scream, tears forming in her eyes as she pointed at me.

"Yeah, whatever, I could say the same about you," I sneer at her, pushing myself away from Riku. I was readying for anything now, maybe a cheap shot from Jessica.

…or maybe not.

"You are so going to hell," She spat as she got onto her feet, Kyle holding her.

"Oh really, see you there," I said with a fake smile, a couple people laugh at my comment.

"What is going on here???"

I turned around to see a group of kids moving out of the way as Cid, our principle walk forward.

"She attack me, see I'm bleeding," Jessica said first pointing to her nose then her forehead. I just rolled my eyes hearing how pathetic she was sounding as she spoke. My eyes then lock with my ex-boyfriends, memories; terrible memories came flowing back to my mind, hitting me with a ton of bricks.

"Ms. Starz, I would never expect this kind of behavior from you, I'm very disappointed," He stated. "Now, will you please follow me to my office, you too Ms. Honda and please do not try attacking each other again. I don't want to have to handcuff you two." He added as he begun to walk away.

"Here let me come with you," Riku whisper in my ear, I shook my head and his face drop.

"Don't worry about me, I can handle this," I said softly, didn't I just prove to him that I could. I turn around quickly, resisting the temptation to give him a kiss on his cheek and a huge hug and begin walking behind Jessica.

Who thought something like this would ever happen.

No one did.

* * *

**KAIRI'S POV – LATER THAT DAY**

"Kairi, did you hear, Rae got suspended,"

I look up from the book I was reading to see my hyper best friend Selphie, giving her a confuse look. "She's suspended, for how long?" I asked placing my book onto my desk.

"Yup, at-home suspention, so she won't be at school for a while," Selphie stated, nodding her head up and down several times.

"All that for beating up Jessica? Wow, amazing," I said with a smile, it was pretty funny how Rae show her who was the boss.

"Yup, omigod Kairi, did you see the fight?" Selphie asked.

"Of course,"

"Good I mean, the look on Jessica's face was priceless," Selphie said, trying to show me how Jessica look after Rae punch her in the face.

"Yup," I said before I noticed Namine walk up. "Hey Namine," I said with a friendly smile.

"Hey guys," Namine said with a small smile. "I'm guessing you all heard about what happen at lunch, huh?" Selphie and I nodded our head. "So, here's something off topic, whatcha doing for your birthday, Kairi?"

"Um, I don't know, all this drama made me forget that mine birthday was coming up." I said, my birthday was like 2 weeks away.

"Oh…really," Namine said slowly, I could tell she was up to something.

"Yeah, really," I said before being cut off.

"Excuse me class, please get in your seats, I have an important announcement," Our teacher said, causing everyone to sit down. "You all know that every year we have a class field trip, right?" She said with a smile, everyone nodded including me. "Well this year we're going to…"

To Be Continued.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, you all hate me. Well tune in next time for another great chapter of Drama High. Now please review and tell me how you think of that chapter. And next chapter is going to be my ultra-fluff edition, yes, you get to see how nice the beach trip goes with Kairi and Sora. 

Also, you guys want to talk to me you know, let ask me about the story or if you want to know more about a certain character you can IM me at bballbabe2006238 on AIM.

Go Hit That Purple Button!!!!


	12. Note

To all my readers out there. I've decided that perhaps I would rewrite Drama High to make it better and longer. After a couple of years, my writing has gotten better and I even took a Creative Writing class and my teacher loved my writing. I might start another story too when I start rewriting Drama High. I hope everyone gets a chance to read these stories when they come out and review them to let me know if it's worth it or not.


End file.
